Madnug
by lucy-hp
Summary: Trowa doit changer d'école et sa bande de potes décide de le suivre. Mais le pourrontils tous? ENFIN la suite
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Le rating est pour plus tard.

**Couples :** vous verrez bien…

Madnug Prologue 

C'est le dernier jour de cours, la dernière fois que notre petit groupe sera réuni. Ils vont me manquer. Je sais que mon attitude est à l'opposé de mes pensées. Je suis du genre calme, stoïque pour certain indifférent mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne montre pas mes sentiments, voilà tout ! J'ai commencé à agir de la sorte lorsque j'ai découvert mon homosexualité pour que mon père ne le sache pas, il est homophobe. Alors je cache ma nature.

Pour Catherine, ma sœur, c'est du gâchis. Selon elle c'est déjà difficile de trouver un gars bien et en plus si les beaux mecs sont gays on ne s'en sortira pas. Je vois cela plutôt du bon côté parce que je préfère que mon copain soit sexy. Et Hilde, sa meilleure amie, qui me dit que je suis le plus sexy après Duo ; parfois elle m'appelle « sexy frenchie » mais seulement lorsqu'on est qu'à deux, elle sait que ce surnom-là me dérange. Elle n'arrête pas de me demander si je mets du gel, si mes cheveux sont teints, si je porte des lentilles ou encore quels sports je pratique… Je lui réponds toujours que je ne mets pas de gel que mes cheveux, châtains dorés d'après elle, mes yeux émeraudes sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Je ne me sers pas d'artifice. Oui je pratique du sport, de la gymnastique en compétition, le pire c'est qu'elle le sait car elle est venue me voir lors des tournois.

Cathy m'a beaucoup aidé, elle m'a permis de m'assumer. Grâce à elle et Hilde j'ai pu sortir avec Heero sans que mes parents ne le remarquent alors qu'il venait pratiquement tous les week-ends. Il est beau, c'est le seul mot qui convient. Il a des cheveux noirs impossibles à coiffer et des yeux cobalts. Cela est du a son métissage, sa mère était japonaise et son père australien. Aux premiers abords il peut avoir l'air froid voire glacial. Mais en réalité c'est un timide qui a peur de se montrer sous son vrai jour. Alors il porte un masque similaire au mien.

On a monté un plan : lui se faisait passer pour le copain de ma sœur et moi pour celui de Hilde. Nous sommes sortis ensemble ainsi pendant 6 mois et peu de gens étaient excepté mon meilleur ami Quatre. Lorsque Heero et moi avons rompu, il m'a avoué être amoureux de lui. J'ai ri parce que moi, je suis amoureux de son meilleur ami, Duo.

J'ai promis à Heero d'interroger Little Onei pour savoir s'il voyait quelqu'un et l'ai rassuré quant au fait que lui aussi est homo. Son surnom est du à sa « gueule d'ange », en effet il est blond, petit de taille (le plus petit du groupe) avec de grands yeux turquoises (ceci est étrange pour un arabe) et il arbore toujours un sourire. Aucun jour, je l'ai vu sans celui-ci. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences car autant il peut être aimable envers les gens qu'il apprécie autant il ne fait pas bon être son ennemi. Je sais qu'il possède le don d'empathie (peu de gens le savent).

Heero lui m'a promis de questionner Duo pour savoir si la rumeur le disant bi est vraie. En tout cas je l'espère. Je sais qu'il est sorti avec une certaine Lucy pendant un temps. Il ne parle jamais de ça, je crois qu'il a du mal à s'assumer ; il se confie très peu même à Heero. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas jouer avec son cœur, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Je lui ai assuré que j'étais sincère.

Mais je pense pas qu'un garçon aussi sexy que lui puisse rester célibataire longtemps. Il a une silhouette androgyne, il porte des cheveux châtains très longs toujours coiffés en tresse et je ne parle pas de ses yeux. Ils sont d'une couleur indéfinissable, bleu tirant sur le violet ; je crois qu'on peut dire qu'ils sont améthystes. De plus c'est un sportif accompli, très bon basketteur comme tout américain qui se respecte (dixit Duo).

Cathy : _TROWA, TROWA_

Trowa : _Quoi ?_

Cathy :_ On est en retard, il faut y aller. C'est la remise des bulletins._

Trowa : _Ok, ok on y va_

Nous sommes presque tous là, il manque Wufei et Duo. Ils sont souvent soit en retard, soit tout juste à l'heure. Et comme chaque année les paris sont ouverts pour le quinté de tête. Nous sommes toujours les 5 premiers. Le prof se met à parler et je remarque que les retardataires sont arrivés.

Prof : _Comme chaque année ce sont toujours les mêmes étudiants en haut du classement._

Duo (en chuchotant) : _Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?_

Prof : _Cette année dans l'ordre décroissant : Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Wufei._

Encore 5 min et nous sortons. Quatre et Duo sont en grande conversation au sujet des vacances comme chaque été nous partirons dans une des nombreuses villas de Quatre. Il est l'héritier d'une entreprise multinationale et de ce fait possède de nombreuses demeures dans le monde entier. Dans une semaine, on part en Italie pour un mois. Je les interromps, ils sont surpris mais je dois leur dire quelque chose.

Trowa : _Peut-on aller au parc ? Je dois vous dire quelque chose et je préfère être au calme._

Duo : _Si tu te mets à parler c'est que ça doit être important_

Trowa : …

Duo : _Te vexe pas Tro-man, t'es plutôt taciturne. On a pas l'habitude d'avoir plus d'une phrase. Et puis Heero est pire il ne parle que par monosyllabe, en public._

Heero : _Baka._

Duo : _Ou pour m'insulter. On y va ?!_

Nous nous installons à notre place habituelle au parc. Wufei nous demande d'attendre Sally. Notre petit chinois est amoureux… Sous ses dehors macho, c'est un romantique. Il a son petit succès, il est mignon dans son genre ; avec des cheveux ébène attachés en queue de cheval serrée et des yeux onyx. C'est un spécialiste des arts martiaux, il est toujours en compétition avec Heero. Entre-temps,Sally est arrivée.

Quatre : _Que voulais-tu nous dire ? _ /Je soupire./

Trowa : _Mon père a décidé de m'envoyer dans un internat privé pour finir mes secondaires._

Cathy : _QUOI ? _ /Ma soeur est en colère. Je peux comprendre./

Duo : _Pourquoi ?_

Trowa : … /Il a l'air un peu déçu peut-être triste. Je dois me faire des idées./

Duo : _Pourquoi t'envoie-t-il en internat ? Notre école aussi est privée et a le meilleur niveau de notre ville._

Trowa : _Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas que j'ai des amis. Pour lui un homme doit être solitaire, inexpressif et sans émotions._ /Ils font tous une drôle de tête./

Duo : _Alors_ _voilà pourquoi tu gardes un visage impassible quelque soit la situation. C'est à cause de ton père._

Quatre : _DUO !!! _

Duo : _Je suis réaliste, on sait tous que Tro n'est pas aussi froid qu'il le montre. Sinon il ne se serait jamais fait d'amis et ne serait pas là à nous dire que l'an prochain il sera parti. Je vois derrière ce masque qu'il est en colère contre son père ; je crois aussi voir une pointe de tristesse de nous quitter. Tu sais c'est pas parce que tu seras loin qu'on ne sera plus tes amis. Pour ma part, je suis toujours disponible pour mes amis où qu'ils soient._

Trowa : _Merci._ /S'il savait à quel point ça me fait tellement plaisir et tellement mal en même temps qu'il dise cela. Ce qui m'impressionne c'est qu'il m'a parfaitement cerné, il m'épate vraiment là !/

Cathy : _Il aurait pu m'envoyer avec toi ! Il sait bien qu'on est proche, ça m'énerve. On est jumeau et j'ai pas envie que l'on soit séparé._

Trowa : _C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit. Il n'avait pas envie de t'entendre crier dans toute la maison._

Hilde : _Tu pars quand ? Dans quelle école ?_

Trowa : _Fin août, Madnug_

Hilde : _Cool, alors ça nous laisse du temps pour que chacun convainque ses parents !_

Sally : _Explique ton idée._

Hilde : _C'est pas compliqué, on va avec Trotro en internat. / _Elle est contente de son effet./

Tous : _Hein!!!_

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition. Je dois avouer être profondément touché et surpris. La tirade de Duo m'a beaucoup ému (surtout venant de lui) et j'espére vraiment qu'il était sincère. Au vu de la tête des autres, ils sont tous aussi étonnés.

Trowa : _Je ne veux pas que vous preniez ce genre de décision à cause de moi_.

Hilde : _Je ne le fais pas seulement pour toi. C'est la meilleure école du pays. Je voulais m'y inscrire mais pas seule.Mais maintenant que tu y vas ce n'est plus le cas! _/Elle a les yeux qui pétillent rien qu'à cette idée./

Duo : _Tu veux nous convaincre parce que tu ne supporte pas la solitude._

Hilde (avec un grand sourire) : _Je sais déjà que t'es d'accord avec moi. Je te connais._

Duo : _Sur le principe ; mais je ne pourrais probablement pas vous suivre. Tu oublies que je suis un étudiant boursier. _/Il a l'air mal à l'aise./

Quatre : _Je vais pas abandonner mon meilleur ami_. /Il me fait un clin d'œil et je réponds d'un hochement de tête./

Cathy : _Pour moi la question ne se pose pas._

Wufei : _Ils ont un bon niveau en escrime et un excellent en art martial, je vous suis. Sally ? /_Il est stressé notre dragon même s'il refuse de l'avouer il en est amoureux de **sa** Sally./

Sally : _Si mes parents sont d'accords pour moi ça marche. / _Fei y va donc elle aussi, ils sont inséparables./

Quatre : _Il ne reste que toi Heero. Qu'en penses-tu ? / _Little One a l'air impatient d'avoir la réponse. Heero a peut être une chance. Je connais déjà sa réponse puisque Quatre nous suit./

Heero : _Hn._

Duo : _Hn quoi? Tu sais parler quand même et parfois pendant des heures ! /_Duo et sa provoc' enfin Heero doit en avoir l'habitude à force./

Heero : _Baka, je crois que mes parents seront d'accords. Mais toi tu n'as pas réellement répondu. / _Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela vu l'échange des regards des plus mortels./

Quatre : _Bien, on y va tous ! /_Toujours aussi diplomate, il a fait tomber un peu de tension. / _Nous n'avons qu'à aider Duo pour qu'il obtienne sa bourse._

Duo : _Quat-chan c'est pas la peine. Je ne l'aurai pas ; il faut rendre ce genre de demande en janvier et on est en juin. _ /Il a parlé sur un ton que je ne lui avais jamais entendu. Je crois que l'argent est un sujet sensible pour lui./

Quatre : _Alors, je pourrais t'aide. Je …_

Duo : _ NO _/S'il est retourné à sa langue natale c'est qu'il est très en colère voire vexé./ _Stop. Je ne peux pas ! Ne cherche pas à savoir . Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma situation alors laisse tomber. / _Il se lève et s'en va. J'espère qu'il reviendra. J'ai compris qu'il ne peut pas venir avec nous dans cette école. Je veux le voir le plus possible pendant les vacances./

Heero : _Bravo, Quatre ! Vous savez tous qu'il est boursier et qu'il en est mal à l'aise. Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi il l'est, ni comment il l'est devenu. La prochaine fois évite de faire preuve de charité. / _C'est vrai que la famille Maxwell est censée être riche et que Duo en est le seul héritier./

Quatre : _Ce n'est pas de la charité lorsque c'est pour aider un ami ! / _C'est la première fois que je vois Quatre s'énerver, ce qui accentue l'agacement d'Heero./

Heero _: Pour lui c'est le cas! Même si on sait que tu es généreux, tu oublies que Duo est très sensible sur ce sujet et déjà qu'il est mal à l'aise rien qu'en profitant de tes maisons chaque été. C'est difficile pour lui de voir qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a de problèmes d'argent. Surtout qu'il devrait aussi être financièrement aisé. Mais c'est à lui de vous en parler s'il le veut. Je pars le chercher. On se retrouve où ? / _Heero qui parle autant ! Je crois que dorénavant on fera attention devant Duo ; vu ce qu'il nous en a dit sa situation est bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais./

Wufei : _Chez moi, mes parents sont partis pour la semaine._

Heero : _Je vous retrouve là-bas avec Duo. Il se sera calmé. Quatre ne t'en veux pas et ne lui présente pas d'excuse il n'en sera que plus vexé. Il sait que tu as voulut bien faire._

Quatre : _Compris, alors à ce soir._

Sur ce Heero partit chercher Duo… Nous sommes rester encore une heure. On s'est séparé pour se préparer et pour certains commencer « la Madnug mission » comme l'a appelée Hilde.

i Quatre


	2. Soirée chez Wufei

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Le rating est pour plus tard. Avertissement ceci est une fic yaoi (relations entre hommes). J'essaierai d'updater cette fic toutes les 2 semaines mais je suis aux études supérieures donc il se peut qu'il y ait du retard.

**Couples :** vous verrez bien…

**Genre :** romance, angst, léger OOC

**RAR :** en fin de chap.

Madnug Soirée chez Wufei 

Wufei et Sally préparent un plat traditionnel chinois. Ce qui a de bien dans notre groupe, c'est sa diversité. Lorsqu'on est tous réuni, on cuisine chacun notre tour. Il y a de très bons cuisiniers, selon moi les meilleurs sont Heero et Quatre. Le plus mauvais est Duo. La dernière fois qu'il est passé aux fourneaux il a déclenché un feu. Donc maintenant quand c'est à lui de préparer le repas, on commande des pizzas ou on va chercher des hamburgers.

La répartition des tâches s'est faite automatiquement. Hilde et Cathy mettent la table ; Heero et moi ferons la vaisselle ; Quatre doit surveiller Duo car il est très maladroit et donc ne doit toucher à rien.

Pendant tout le repas j'observe Duo. Il agit comme d'habitude, il s'amuse à faire enrager Wufei en lui donnant tout un tas de surnoms. Tout le monde rigole sauf Heero et moi. Bien que nous trouvons ça drôle mais nous ne sommes pas démonstratifs. La conversation est animée, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite car je suis attentif aux réactions de Duo.

Il joue son rôle à la perfection, c'est un très bon acteur. Malgré tout je sens sa tristesse. Je ne veux pas que les autres l'abandonnent pour moi. Rester seul ne me dérange si lui ne l'est pas. Mais le connaissant il pense comme moi. Aucun de nous deux souhaite que l'autre replonge dans sa solitude. Je voudrais qu'on en parle tous ce soir.

On débarrasse tous sauf Duo et Quatre qui partent au salon. Je dois parler à Heero. Il saura me conseiller sur la façon d'aborder le sujet Madnug. Je dois aussi lui parler de ce que j'ai appris sur Little One.

Trowa : _Comment va Duo ?_

Heero : _Bien._

Trowa : _Réellement ! Je voudrais parler de votre décision de me suivre. Je ne sais pas comment faire sans le blesser._

Heero : _Il vaut mieux éviter. On part tous ensemble pendant un mois, là on trouvera un moment plus adéquat. Si tu le fais ce soir, il se sentira piéger. _

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je réfléchi à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il a probablement raison, après tout il est celui d'entre nous qui connaît le mieux Duo. Leur amitié est surprenante, ils sont tellement opposés en apparences. Mais il est vrai que mon amitié avec Quatre y ressemble.

Trowa : _Pour Quatre laisse le venir vers toi._

Heero : _Je ne comptais pas le harceler ! Ce n'est pas mon genre_.

Trowa : _Ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je l'ai dit. De ce que j'ai compris il voit quelqu'un de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas sérieux._

Heero : _Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit du genre à s'amuser sans sentiments._

Trowa : _Non, je crois qu'il aime bien ce garçon. Il y a une profonde amitié entre eux. Je pense qu'ils se voient quand ils ont besoin d'affection et de tendresse._

Heero : _Pour se sentir moins seul._

Trowa : _Quelque chose comme ça._

Nous rejoignons le groupe au salon. Hilde et Duo sont en pleine forme. Ils veulent jouer à action ou vérité. Un débat commence pour savoir l'activité de la soirée. Finalement ce sera un jeu de karaoké et si la chanson est ratée, vodka cul-sec. Cathy a décrété qu'elle ne jouerai qu'en équipe. On se met tous par deux et le jeu commence.

La 1ère équipe, Sally et Wufei, ils ne chantent pas trop mal. Mais Fei a fait une fausse note et Hilde lui tend son verre de vodka avec un grand sourire. Elle suit avec Cathy. Elles choisissent une chanson rythmée, elles sont complètement à coté. Elles finissent mortes de rire tandis que Duo prépare leurs boissons. J'ai laissé Quatre décidé pour nous. Je suis content de son choix car j'adore cette chanson. On commence à chanter et ils nous écoutent tous. On ne fait aucune faute. Pour terminer le 1er tour, Heero et Duo chantent une chanson pop. Dès le début Heero est hors du rythme mais Duo est surprenant. Il a une voix magnifique. Je pourrai l'écouter pendant des heures.

Quatre : _Heero, ta vodka. Duo, je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien._

Duo : _Je n'aime pas tellement chanter devant les autres._

Quatre : _C'est dommage._

Duo : _Merci, mais personnellement je trouve que Trowa et toi chantez mieux que moi. Vos deux voix se complètent parfaitement et votre duo était superbe._

Quatre : _Arrête ou je vais rougir._

Trowa : _Merci. _

Je n'y crois pas, j'ai toujours pensé avoir une voix banale. Je sais que je chante juste. Duo ne peut pas savoir à quel point son compliment me touche. J'en suis bouleversé et je ne fais plus attention au jeu donc je me trompe.

On termine le jeu quand la bouteille est vide. Les filles dorment, elles ont beaucoup trop bu. Wufei porte Sally ; Duo, Hilde et moi, Cathy nous les déposons dans la chambre que Fei a prévue pour elles. Il va se coucher car il a aussi bien bu. Duo et moi redescendons dans le salon.

Heero et Quatre ont rangé le salon et ont préparé le thé. La plupart de nos soirées finissent ainsi ; tous les 4 autour d'un thé à discuter et apprécier la présence de chacun. J'ai l'impression que Duo avait besoin de ce rituel. Il s'assoit sur le canapé avec Heero. Il cherche de l'affection car il se blottit contre lui, Heero le laisse faire.

Je suis jaloux, j'aurai aimé être à sa place et prendre Duo dans mes bras. Je remarque le même regard que le mien venant de Quatre. De qui est-il jaloux ? Heero ou Duo ? J'espère de Duo ce qui voudrait dire que les sentiments du brun sont réciproques. Et puis je ne souhaite pas risquer notre amitié pour quelqu'un même si c'est l'américain.

On parle pendant une demi-heure, on prépare les vacances. Je prends conscience que toutes les activités proposées par Quatre sont payantes et que toutes celles proposées par Duo sont gratuites. Il doit avoir de problèmes financiers et il ne veut pas devoir emprunter pour participer. Son budget pour les vacances est très serré. Malgré qu'il ai gardé son sourire durant cet échange, je vois qu'il est tendu. Heero a resserré son étreinte comme pour le rassurer. Enfin de compte, il ne reste que la discothèque parce que le blond connaît le patron et que l'on aura qu'à payer les boissons.

Le programme des vacances finit, nous allons dormir. Nous sommes dans la même chambre. Il n'y a que deux lits, dans ces cas-là c'est toujours Heero/Duo dans une et Quatre/moi dans l'autre.

Le matin, je me retrouve transformé en peluche ainsi qu'Heero. Nous nous levons et préparons le petit-déjeuner pour la bande. Dans l'heure qui suit tout le monde nous a rejoint. Les filles sont ravies de voir que nous avons pensé à un verre avec aspirine pour chacune d'elles. Elles ont une belle gueule de bois. Duo et Quatre expliquent le programme du mois en Italie. Lorsque nous avons mangé, nous rangeons. On se donne rendez-vous à l'aéroport dans 4 jours.

RARs 

Gayana : Ma première review.-D Merci. Pour l'état boursier de Duo tu aurais un début de réponse dans le chap suivant. Pour le reste il faut suivre la fic. J'adore ta fic "Avec mon idole"

Florinoir : Il y aura un début d'histoire dans le prochain chap pour un des couples. Mais l'autre prendra du temps et aura bien des épreuves à surmonter.

Naera Ishikawa : Ma troisième review, trop contente. Le 3 est mon chiffre porte bohneur lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci pour les reviews. Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes. Je n'ai pas de bétalecteur/trice donc j'essaie de le corriger par moi-même


	3. Dans l'avion

**Disclaimer :** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing est Copyright Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, Asahi television.

**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Le rating est pour plus tard. Avertissement ceci est une fic yaoi (relations entre hommes). J'essaierai d'updater cette fic toutes les 2 semaines mais je suis aux études supérieures donc il se peut qu'il y ait du retard.

**Couples :** vous verrez bien…

**Genre :** romance, angst, léger OOC

**RAR :** en fin de chap.

**Excuse :** Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Gayana et de signaler à tous les lecteurs que la fic « **Avec mon idole** » est d'elle. Je la conseille vraiment. Le lien se trouve dans mes « favorite stories ». J'ai corrigé l'erreur dans les RARs du chap précédent.

Madnug Dans l'avion 

Ma sœur est surexcitée, nous ne sommes que dans la voiture et j'ai déjà envie qu'elle se calme. Cathy est toujours comme ça lors de départ en vacances avec des amis. Je suis bien plus calme et j'écoute mon père nous faire les recommandations d'usage. Il espère que je rencontrerai une belle italienne. Il me dit aussi de bien en profiter car se seront mes dernières vacances avec eux. Il croit que mon changement d'école m'éloignera de mes « mauvaises fréquentations ». Cathy se tend, je sens qu'elle va exploser. Heureusement, nous arrivons à l'aéroport.

Nous récupérons nos bagages dans le coffre et nous partons rejoindre les autres. Il y a déjà Quatre, Wufei et Sally. Je crois que ces derniers sont enfin en couple ; ils se tiennent par la main et Fei est légèrement rouge. Je suis content pour eux. On les salue puis nous partons au check-in. Quatre s'est occupé des réservations et aussi de la répartition des sièges dans l'avion. Je compare mon ticket à celui de Cathy, nous ne sommes pas assis côte à côte. Lorsque nous revenons Hilde est arrivée et félicite Sally d'être finalement avec Wufei, celui-ci à l'air gêné. A son tour, elle part s'enregistrer.

Il ne reste que Duo et Heero. Ils sont en retard, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du brun. Je commence à m'inquiéter dans 15 minutes le check-in se termine. Ils arrivent juste à temps. Ils passent devant nous en courant pour enregistrer leurs valises. Ils nous rejoignent essoufflés. Duo porte des lunettes de soleil qui masque en partie son visage. C'est étrange, les verres de celles-ci sont opaques alors que d'habitude ils sont colorés. Heero est en colère et a le poing rouge.

Nous passons la douane et nous dirigeons vers la porte d'embarquement. Duo taquine le couple. Sally rigole et Fei s'énerve. Il se met à le poursuivre dans la zone d'embarquement. Ils reviennent quand on nous appelle pour monter dans l'avion. J'aide Cathy à mettre son sac dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. Je m'installe à coté de la fenêtre. Mon voisin est Duo. Ma sœur et Hilde sont assisses coté couloir. Heero est le voisin de Quatre qui est aussi à la fenêtre. Derrière eux il y a les amoureux.

Sally s'endort tout de suite sur l'épaule de son homme. Les filles sont en grande conversation. Le japonais et l'arabe lisent. Le brun est heureux d'être à cette place car le blond finit toujours par s'endormir sur son voisin. Duo n'a pas retiré ses lunettes et reste silencieux. Ce n'est pas normal. Il commence à frissonner ainsi qu'à trembler. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi surpris.

Trowa : _Calme toi. Ce n'est que moi._

Duo : _Merci._

Trowa : _De rien._

Il se blottit contre moi et je le serre encore plus fort. Il finit par se calmer et s'endormir. Heero me fait un clin d'œil et je lui répond. Le petit blond le prend pour un oreiller confortable, il sourit dans son sommeil. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège tenant fermement Duo. Le vol dure encore environ 13h30.

Je me fais réveiller par l'hôtesse. C'est l'heure du repas. J'ai dormi 3h. Duo s'étire en baillant. Il ressemble à un félin. Je vois Quatre qui s'excuse auprès d'Heero. Celui-ci lui répond que cela ne la pas dérangé. Je dirai même le contraire, il était très content de son rôle d'appui-tête. Je sors de me penser en entendant Duo.

Duo : _Bon app'._

Trowa : _Toi aussi._

Duo : _Je te remercie de m'avoir calmé. J'étais sur le point de craquer._

Trowa : _Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur en avion._

Duo : _Ce n'est pas l'avion. J'ai juste les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause d'un de mes tuteurs._

Trowa : _C'est pour ça que tu portes encore tes lunettes dans l'avion._

Duo : _Pardon ?_

Trowa : _Je suppose qu'il t'a frappé et que tu le cache sous elles._

Duo : _Comment l'as-tu su ?_

Trowa : _Je l'ai deviné car mon père réagit parfois comme ça._

Duo : _Probablement mais pas parce que tu as envie de touché à ton argent pour améliorer ton futur._

Trowa : _C'est vrai. Il me battrait pour ce que je suis. Ton tuteur t'as frappé parce que tu voulais venir à Madnug avec nous._

Duo : _Oui, il ne me laisse pas d'accès à mon héritage. C'est pour cela que je suis boursier. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler._

Trowa : _Je n'insiste pas. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin d'en parler. Je t'écouterai sans juger._

Duo : _Je m'en souviendrai._

Je mange en silence pendant quelques minutes. Duo parle avec Cathy. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire. Son tuteur n'est pas normal. Tout parent serait heureux que son enfant veuille aller dans la meilleure école du pays. Surtout que Duo a toutes les capacités mentales et physiques requises. Madnug est réputée tant pour ses exigences en cours que pour son niveau sportif.

Les hôtesses récupèrent nos plateaux. Ma sœur s'est endormie et Hilde s'amuse à faire rougir Fei avec ses remarques. Sally rit. Quatre a encore une fois la tête sur l'épaule d'Heero. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Il profite de la situation et je crois que le brun apprécie. Je pense que d'ici la fin des vacances, il y aura un autre couple. J'en serai vraiment content, ils méritent d'être heureux.

Duo a l'air nerveux. Il triture sa natte en me lançant des coups d'œil. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je lève un sourcil en une interrogation muette qu'il comprend. Il est encore plus perturbé. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots.

Duo : _Je peux te poser une question ? Elle est plutôt personnelle._

Trowa : _Pose la. J'y répondrai si je ne la trouve pas trop indiscrète._

Duo : _Tu m'as dit que ton père te battrait pour ce que tu es. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

Trowa : _Le souhait de mon père est que je sois exactement comme lui. Exigeant, froid, distant et sans sentiments. Il veut que ses enfants fassent des mariages de raison. Il veut avoir des petits-enfants pour perpétuer son nom. C'est pour ça qu'il dénigre Cathy puisqu'elle ne pourra pas donner son nom à ses enfants._

Duo : _Je vois. Tu souhaites pouvoir choisir ta vie et il ne l'accepte pas. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui pourrait le pousser à te frapper._

Trowa : _C'est simple. Il n'aura pas de continuité du nom et du sang de mon coté. Je veux des enfants mais si j'en ai se sera par adoption._

Duo (en rigolant) : _Tu as déjà fait un test de fécondité !_

Trowa : _Je suis gay._

Duo s'arrête de rire d'un coup. Il est sous le choc. Il me regarde en clignant des yeux. Je n'aime pas ça. Il ne se rend pas compte que sa réaction est très importante pour moi. J'espère garder son amitié. Je ne veux pas le perdre même si mon amour n'est pas réciproque. Il est beaucoup trop important pour moi.

Il se met à sourire. Je n'aime pas ce sourire. Il manigance quelque chose. Je le sens. Au moins, il accepte mon homosexualité. Je crois que je vais regretter de le lui avoir dit.

Duo : _Tu es le premier à avoir réussi à tromper mon intuition._

Trowa : _Pardon ?_

Duo : _J'appelle ça le gaydar ! Le radar pour gay . Jusqu'à toi je ne m'étais jamais trompé !_

Trowa : … /Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. Il lit sur mon visage l'étonnement./

Duo : _Par exemple, j'ai su qu'Heero était gay avant qu'il me le dise. Il me l'a confirmé quand je lui ai posé la question. Par contre il ne m'a jamais dit qui était son ex. _

Je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement. Malheureusement il l'a entendu. Ses yeux pétillent de malice. Il se retourne et regarde Heero puis se retourne vers moi. Il va me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Je ne crois pas que la japonais ne m'en voudra pas d'y répondre. Il n'a rien dit à l'américain parce que je lui ai demandé.

Duo : _Je sais qui est son futur copain. C'est évident quand on les voit en ce moment._

Trowa : _Oui, ils formeront un beau couple._

Duo : _Pas jaloux que ton ex veuille sortir avec ton meilleur ami._

Trowa : _Non._ /J'essaie même pas de le nier./

Duo _: Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Nous sommes vos amis. On ne vous aurait pas rejetés._

Trowa : _Je sais. C'est à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. On ne pouvait pas agir librement en public à cause de mon père. Il aurait fini par le savoir et je ne voulais pas mettre Heero en danger._

Duo : _Ta façon de parler de lui prouve que tu l'aimais._

Trowa : _On a cru être amoureux. On a confondu une amitié très profonde et très forte avec l'amour. Tu sais bien qu'aucun de nous deux est très doué pour décoder ses sentiments. On a compris que chacun de nous aime quelqu'un d'autre._

Duo : _Je suis heureux pour Quatre._

Trowa : _Pourquoi ?_

Duo : _Ses sentiments sont réciproques. Il est bizarre que tu ne saches pas que ton meilleur ami est amoureux d'Heero !_

Trowa : _Je peux te dire la même chose. J'ai bien vu que tu ignorais qu'Heero est amoureux de Quatre._

Duo : _Regarde nous ! Quels meilleurs amis ont fait. On ignorait leur sentiment. Je propose qu'on les aide pour leur histoire._ /Il sourit malicieusement./

Trowa : _Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. J'ai l'impression que Quatre a décidé de prendre les choses en mains._

Duo : _Tu as dit que Heero et toi êtes amoureux. De qui l'es-tu ?_

Trowa : _Il n'y a qu'Heero qui le sache et je ne le dirai à personne d'autre tant que le principal concerné ne sera pas au courant. _

Le silence se réinstalle, je le laisse réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire. Il y a un risque qu'il découvre que c'est lui que j'aime. Je me demande comment Duo a connu les sentiments de Little One. Serait-il possible que ce soit de la même façon que moi pour ceux d'Heero ?

Il faut que j'interroge le blond. Je sais qu'il s'amusait avec quelqu'un de temps en temps et je sais aussi qu'il a une profonde amitié pour ce garçon. Si j'ai bien compris il avait conclu cet arrangement car il ne pensait pas son amour réciproque. Maintenant cet accord est rompu puisque ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours pour qu'il soit avec le japonais. Et si son copain de « jeu » était Duo, ils se retrouve seul.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Duo s'était rendormi. Je peux l'admirer tranquillement. On dirait un ange déchu à cause de son coquard. J'espère qu'il ne lui fait pas trop mal. Je suppose que la colère du brun à leur arrivée à l'aéroport est liée à ce bleu. Le tuteur de l'américain est sûrement amoché connaissant Heero. Il a du faire comprendre à cet homme de ne plus frapper le châtain.

Le film commence, j'avais presque oublier que dans les vols long courrier il y en a toujours deux. Pour une fois ce n'est pas un navet. C'est un catastrophe. J'aime beaucoup ce genre mais je ne suis pas sûr que le choix soit judicieux. Il y a toujours au moins une personne qui a peur en avion dans chaque vol. J'apprécie la réalisation et les effets spéciaux par contre j'ai un peu de mal à m'attacher aux personnages. Le casting est bon et l'acteur secondaire est plutôt mignon.

Le film est terminé et je prend conscience de la position de mon voisin. Il est appuyé tout contre moi. Il tient le bout de sa natte dans sa main gauche. Sa main droite est posée sur ma gauche. Ce simple contact me procure un sentiment de bienêtre. Je sourisça m'arrive pas souvent de le montrer. Je n'ai aucune envie de le cacher.

Je me laisse aller à la somnolence. Je n'ai pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Il commence à s'agiter, probablement un cauchemar. Je change de position pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je passe une main dans son dos en une caresse apaisante. Il se calme au bout de quelques minutes. Il se bouine contre moi à la recherche de chaleur.

Je m'aperçois qu'Heero a changé de place avec Cathy. Quatre a l'air inquiet, jaloux . Je comprend quand je vois le regard du japonais pour le natté. On y lit une telle inquiétude mêlée à de la tendresse. Je suis abasourdi. Il ne montre que très rarement ses sentiments. Il doit vraiment beaucoup tenir à Duo. Il me regarde et sourit.

Heero : _Tu es le premier à pouvoir le calmer lors d'un cauchemar._

Trowa : _Tu n'y es jamais parvenu. _0o

Heero : _Je suis obligé de le réveiller pour qu'il se calme. Généralement je le force à en parler. Il ne se rendort que très rarement. Tu n'as pas dû le réveiller et il a l'air d'être d'heureux. Il sourit que rarement en dormant._

Trowa : … /Je suis très étonné. Je ne sais que dire./

Heero : _Je suis content qu'il puise pour une fois dormir tranquillement._

Trowa /Je décide de changer la conversation./ _Tu deviens loquace ! C'est le fait que Quatre ait dormi sur ton épaule qui te décoince._

Heero : _Tu fréquentes trop Duo._

Trowa : _On est tous les deux contents pour vous. Vous formerez un beau couple._

Heero : _Arrête ! Rien n'a évolué. On sait tous qu'il s'endort toujours en avion._

Trowa _: Selon toi, pourquoi t'a-t-il choisi pour être coté de lui ? Il avait envie de pouvoir de s'appuyer contre toi ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il était heureux. Il souriait de bienêtre._

Heero : _Ce n'est pas vrai !_

Trowa : _Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu ne l'as pas vu car tu fermais les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Et puis à chaque fois que tu t'occupes de Duo il est jaloux._

Heero : _Il n'a aucune raison. Je connais son passé et il n'en parle qu'à moi. C'est comme mon frère._

Trowa : _Comme Quatre pour moi. Dis-lui tes sentiments. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont réciproques._

Heero retourne à sa place. Je vois du soulagement dans le regard du blond. C'est qu'il est possessif ! Cathy se rassoit à coté de Duo. Elle nous regarde avec un sourire tendre et me lance un regard complice. Je sais qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup. En fait elle le préfère au japonais. Selon elle, l'américain mérite le respect car il a une vie difficile.

Cathy : _Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi serein. Même avec Heero. Tu donnes l'impression d'être enfin à ta place. _ /Elle me fait un clin d'œil./

Trowa : _Que veux-tu dire ?_ /Je me méfie. La connaissant elle va se lancer dans un plan foireux avec Hilde./

Cathy : _C'est pourtant évident que prochainement il y aura deux nouveaux couples._

Trowa /Je joue l'autruche./ _De quoi parles-tu ?_

Cathy : _Quatre et Heero sont en bonne voie._

Trowa : _Laisse les mener leur histoire ! N'essaie pas de les aider._

Cathy : _Ce n'est pas eux que je vais aider mais toi ! Tu n'es pas doué pour les relations._

Trowa : _Ne fais rien. Je préfère aller lentement. Il a déjà trop souffert et je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer en allant trop vite._

Cathy : _Je savais que tu étais attiré par lui mais je ne croyais pas que tu en étais amoureux. Je pense que tu seras heureux avec Duo. Vous méritez tous les deux un peu de bonheur_.

Trowa : _Merci._

Les hôtesses commencent à distribuer le deuxième plateau repas. Je réveille doucement le châtain. Il a les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il est trop kawaï avec cet air-là. Il me regarde bizarrement. Je ne comprends pas son interrogation muette. Je fronce un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

Pendant que nous mangeons Duo et Cathy parlent ensembles. Ils rigolent beaucoup. J'observe les autres. Hilde a décidé d'ennuyer le futur couple. Elle y parvient tout à fait. Little One est tout rouge et Heero s'est renfrogné. J'en souris. J'imagine ce qu'elle a pu leur dire. Tout le groupe a remarqué qu'ils finiraient ensembles.

Sally et Wufei sont trop mignons. Quand le chinois se croit non observé, il est adorable. Je crois que ce sourire et ce regard je m'en souviendrai. Tout son amour passe dans ces deux simples gestes. Sally en profite pleinement et se bouine contre lui.

Le repas est fini et je prend mon livre. Je m'installe plus confortablement. En vacances j'ai toujours beaucoup de livres. Quand les autres font les crêpes au soleil, je suis sous le parasol à lire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial à se faire bronzer !

Le second film commence, je lève mon nez pour voir ce qui est diffusé. Pour un vol le choix des films est étrange ; d'abord un catastrophe ensuite un horreur. Je replonge dans ma lecture.

Je sens Duo qui sursaute de temps de temps. Il est complètement rentré dans l'histoire. Il est vrai que c'est son genre préféré. J'aime pas trop ça car c'est souvent gore et que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre du sang partout. Une scène plus effrayante que les autres et le châtain attrape ma main. Je le regarde. Il n'a pas pris conscience de son geste. Je souris caché derrière mon bouquin.

Quelques minutes plus tard il cache sa tête contre mon épaule. Il s'excuse, je lui répond qu'il ne me dérange pas. Je pose mon livre et suit le film distraitement. Finalement j'apprécie ce genre de film. Je comprends pourquoi les hétéros amènent leur copines au ciné pour ça. Si les filles se comportent comme Duo. Il s'est accroché à moi pendant toute la diffusion. Je dois bien avoué que j'ai adoré ça.

On commence la descente. Je n'aime pas les atterrissages. J'ai toujours mal aux oreilles. Duo me donne un chewing-gum pour lutter contre cela.

Nous sortons de l'aéroport et prenons un taxi. En fait deux car nous sommes trop nombreux pour un seul. Le trajet jusqu'à la villa de Quatre dure une demi-heure. Nous sommes enfin réellement en vacances !

RARs 

Gayana : Je m'excuse. C'est une impardonnable erreur que de m'être trompée d'auteur pour « Avec mon idole ». La fatigue fait faire bien des choses étranges .

J'écris en fonction de l'inspiration et la longueur des chapitres varie donc. Celui-ci est plus long que les précédents.

Naw : Merci. Tu as un début de réponse concernant la situation de Duo dans ce chap.

Florinoir : Merci d'avoir signaler mon erreur. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir un des g-boys en peluche quoique ce serait plutôt Trowa.

Shirna: Merci. J'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possible car j'aime pas ça mais quand on écrit on s'en rend pas toujours compte . Un début de réponse sur le secret de Dudule mais faudra encore du temps avant que tous les mystères soient résolus. S'ils le seront .


	4. Nouveau couple

**Disclaimer :** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing est Copyright Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, Asahi television.

**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Le rating est utile pour ce chap (enfin je crois). Avertissement ceci est une fic yaoi (relations entre hommes).  
**Notes de l'auteur 2 :** Je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Dorénavant les updates se feront une fois par mois.

**Couples :** vous verrez bien…

**Genre :** UA, romance, angst, léger OOC, lime

**RAR :** en fin de chap.

Madnug Nouveau couple 

Nous avons enfin commencé réellement nos vacances. La villa de Quatre est superbe. Elle possède une piscine dans un immense jardin qui donne sur une plage de sable fin.

Nous entrons dans la maison. Nous arrivons directement dans le salon qui est grand. La table a une taille plus qu'honorable (12 personnes). J'aime lorsque le salon et la salle à manger se rejoignent. Cela donne une atmosphère conviviale.

C'est très lumineux. Il y a une baie vitrée sur toute la longueur de la pièce. La vue est magnifique. On peut voir le jardin avec la piscine qui donne sur la plage avec la mer. Le paysage devient plus beau grâce au coucher du soleil.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine qui a la taille de celle d'un resto. Aucun de nous n'a le courage de cuisiner à cause de la fatigue du voyage. Nous commandons de pizzas et Duo est tout fou. Il va pouvoir goûter de vraies pizzas italiennes !

En attendant le livreur nous montons à l'étage des chambres. Il y en a quatre. Deux avec salle de bain privatives (on dirait des suites) et deux dont la salle de bain communique entre elles. Little One effectue la répartition des chambres. Il donne une des suites à Heero et Duo. Il ne veut pas que le japonais soit mal installé. Sally et Wufei ainsi que Cathy et Hilde prennent les chambres normales. La deuxième suite est pour Quatre et moi-même.

Je suis étonné qu'il se soit séparé d'Heero. À moins que ce soit ce dernier qui lui ai demandé pour rester avec Duo. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas le moral à cause de Madnug. Je pense avoir raison quand je vois la tête du blondinet.

Je suis soulagé de ne pas être avec l'américain car cela aurait été une torture pour moi : passer un mois dans sa chambre en essayant de lui cacher mes sentiments. Je dois avouer que je suis aussi jaloux même si je sais que pour Heero, Duo est son frère. C'est étrange d'éprouver deux sentiments contradictoires.

Nous descendons manger. Duo, Hilde et Cathy commentent la maison. Selon eux, elle est tellement grande qu'il leur faudrait un plan pour s'y retrouver. Wu répond qu'il n'y a qu'un étage avec quatre portes et qu'il faut juste qu'ils retiennent quelle est la leur. Comme d'hab' ça se finit en course poursuite d'un chinois au prise avec une allemande et un américain. Nous rangeons et allons dormir.

Le lendemain je suis le premier debout. Je commence à préparer un breakfast vu qu'il est déjà 11h. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire la grasse mat'. J'ai récupéré le décalage horaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu des facilités à le rattraper. J'aime cette solitude, j'aime avoir du temps avec moi-même.

Cela fait 1h que je suis debout, je profite du soleil sur la terrasse. J'irai les réveiller d'ici ½ heure, s'ils ne le sont pas avant. Soudain, un cri résonne :

C'EST LES VACANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

MAXWELL !

Ils sont réveillés. Duo s'en occupé avec son cri de « guerre ». J'en souris. Il fait ça chaque année le premier jour de nos vacances. Il estime que si une marmotte comme lui est debout les autres doivent l'être aussi. Je plains quand même Heero car lui il se le prend directement dans les oreilles.

Je les entends tous aller au fur et à mesure se laver. Ceux qui l'étaient déjà m'ont rejoint dans la cuisine où je finissait de déposer la nourriture. Duo rentre dans la cuisine et me fait un grand sourire. Il sait que je suis le seul qu'il n'ait pas réveillé.

Duo : Merci Trowa, comme toujours tu as préparé notre déjeuner d'arrivée.

Trowa : Normal, ça fait 1h30 que je suis debout.

Duo : PANCAKES ! Merci Tro-chan. J'adoooooooooooooooooore.

Tro-chan, Tro-chan, Tro-chan,… Ce surnom tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Je suis bloqué. Il m'a déjà donné des surnoms mais pas aussi affectueux. Je sais que pour lui le « chan » est vraiment important. Cela veut dire que cette personne a une place spéciale dans son cœur. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a qu'Heero qui avait droit à ce suffixe.

Celui-ci me donne un coup de coude, je redescends sur terre et me rends compte que je souriais bêtement. Duo n'a rien remarqué mais Little One me regardais intensément. On va avoir une explication je le sens.

On a tous mangé et on se prépare pour l'après-midi piscine. On préfère passé le premier jour ensemble. Demain on ira à la plage. Je m'installe à l'ombre avec un livre. Je m'amuse à les observer.

Quatre a demandé à Heero de lui mettre de la crème. Le blond a bel et bien décidé d'avoir le brun à lui tout seul. Le japonais a transformé la corvée en massage et il est sacrement doué dans cette matière. Si ce soir ils ne se sont pas embrassés, je les pousse dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Duo et les filles sont déjà dans l'eau et ils jouent avec le ballon. Malheureusement Hilde le rate et Fei se le prend dans la figure. Il la traite de stupide « onna » et s'éloigne pour sa méditation quotidienne. Il la fait toujours le matin mais aujourd'hui il n'en n'a pas encore eu le temps.

L'après-midi se passe tranquillement. J'ai fini mon livre. Little One est resté collé à Heero. Ils discutent. Quatre lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. Heero est surpris et met quelques secondes à réagir. Il finit par fermer les yeux et le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Je suis content pour eux deux. Des cris de joie proviennent de la piscine et Fei sourit légèrement. Les vacances commencent bien.

La soirée s'est passé comme toujours. Nous avons mangé et Duo a taquiné Wufei. À 21h nous partons tous nous préparer car ce soir nous allons danser. Au bout d'1h30 nous sommes tous habillés et coiffés. Pour une fois l'américain n'est pas tout de cuir vêtu. Il a mit un jean's noir et t-shirt noir avec un phénix dans le dos. Quoiqu'il porte il sera toujours le plus sexy. Le nouveau couple et moi portons pratiquement la même chose : jean et t-shirt (de couleurs différentes). Sally et Fei portent des vêtements à tendance chinoise. Cathy et Hilde sont en jupe, pour l'une courte, pour l'autre, jusqu'aux genoux et fendue. Elles ont chacune mis un dos nu.

La discothèque est sympa. Elle est ouverte à tous donc pas de problèmes pour Heero et Quatre. Duo, Hilde et Cathy sont déjà sur la piste. Je persiste et signe en disant que la façon de danser du natté est à se damner. J'en baverais si j'étais démonstratif. Les autres et moi sommes à une table. Quatre est sur les genoux d'Heero qui a passé un bras autour de sa taille. Ils sont mignons!

La nuit touche à sa fin. Nous sommes tous allés danser au moins une fois. Ma sœur et l'allemande ont déjà fait des rencontres intéressantes (elles m'ont dit que c'était juste pour ce soir). Je sais qu'elles cherchent un copain pour les vacances. La série des slows commence. Je n'aime pas ça car je fais toujours tapisserie. Les deux couples sont enlacés sur la piste et les filles dansent avec leur prétendant. Duo m'a rejoins.

Duo : _Tu n'invites personnes?_

Trowa : _Qui veux-tu que j'invite? Déjà pas une fille et je n'aime pas me prendre un râteau! Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu? Il y a plein de gens qui seraient content de t'inviter! T'as vu les regards que tu as reçu pendant toute la soirée._

Duo : _Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec n'importe qui. Et puis j'avais prévu de danser avec toi! T'es le seul du groupe à ne pas s'amuser. Et ce n'est pas une danse qui va te poser un problème de conscience par rapport à celui que tu aimes._

Il m'attrape la main et m'entraîne dans une série de slows langoureux. Je suis sur un nuage. Il danse comme un dieu. Il s'est blotti dans mes bras, il en roronnerait presque. J'ai un sourire béat. Le japonais me fait un clin d'œil.

Au bout d'1/4h la musique s'arrête. Duo me fait un smack pour me remercier. Mon cœur a manqué d'exploser sous ce geste. Nous rentrons et nous nous séparons pour aller dormir. Je ferai de très beaux rêves sur un futur possible avec mon ange démoniaque. Je l'aime et j'espère qu'un jour ce sera réciproque. Je m'endors en revivant le smack.

Cela fait 5 jours que nous sommes en Italie. Depuis 4 jours, nous avons installé une certaine routine qui convient à tous. Le matin : piscine, l'après-midi : plage et le soir : discothèque. Pour les repas nous avons mis en place une tournante.

Heero et Quatre n'ont cessé de se rapprocher. On ne les voit plus l'un sans l'autre. Je peux voir tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont des tas de petits gestes empreints de tendresse. Mais je sais que le blond est frustré. Il m'a clairement dit hier qu'il est sur le point de l'enfermer dans une chambre! Il veut que le brun lui appartienne comme il lui appartient. Je lui ai répondu qu' « appartenir » est un verbe égoïste et que dans un couple il faut utiliser « aimer », « échanger » et ce genre de mots. À cela Little One a murmuré qu'il n'en pouvait plus car il pensait que Heero aime en réalité Duo. Je l'ai traité d'idiot.

Je déprime car ils ont tous trouvé quelqu'un. Il y a les deux couples et les filles sortent avec des italiens. C'est faux ce que je dit. Duo aussi est seul. Bien qu'il est reçu des propositions des deux sexes. Pour moi, c'est par choix. Je n'en n'ai pas vraiment envie et j'aurais l'impression de trahir Duo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne flirte pas cet été, il dit juste ne pas être intéressé.

J'ai décidé de prendre un bain. Après avoir nagé plus d'une heure dans la mer, ça détendra mes muscles. Habituellement, je prend une douche mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de me décrasser physiquement et mentalement. Il m'est difficile d'être près de mon démon et de me comporter comme si de rien n'était. Alors que ma seule envie est de le serrer très fort dans mes bras.

Je fais couler l'eau. J'adore quand elle est brûlante. Je mets du bain moussant, celui que ma sœur m'a offert. Elle sait que lorsque je déprime il n'y a qu'un long bain qui me remonte le moral. C'est un produit relaxant qui sent bon le jasmin. La baignoire est tellement grande que je peux m'y allonger complètement. Je me laisse envelopper par la chaleur. Le calme m'envahit. Mes muscles se détendent. Ma tête se vide; J'ai l'impression de flotter. Je profite de cet état quelques minutes. Soudain, je redescends sur terre quand j'entend un bruit dans la chambre.

Quatre et Heero sont en train de parler. Si je comprends bien, ils sont dans la chambre car Duo dormait dans celle du japonais. BONG! C'est quoi ce bruit? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. CRACK! Quaaaaatre Eh! Ben si! Ils ne vont pas s'envoyer en l'air alors que je suis dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Et je ne peux pas ne sortir, la porte donne dans la chambre. En plus, Quatre a plaqué Heero contre elle.

Les préliminaires sont déjà bien entamées. Au son des bruits, je dirais qu'ils sont déjà nus. Mais qu'ils arrêtent de gémir! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre leurs ébats surtout quand c'est leur première fois. Je sais que le blond va faire durer le plaisir. Il est sadique quand il veut. et m, mon corps réagis. Traître!

Heero : _Oh ouiiiiiiii ! Continue! Tenshi! Plus bas!_

Heero ferme là! Apprécie en silence! Pitiééééééééééééé!

Heero : _Prend la! Suce moi!_

Quatre : _En voilà un bon garçon!_

Ah non! Quatre a demandé à Heero de lui dire ce qu'il veut. Et ils sont toujours contre cette p de porte. Les gémissements sont de plus en plus forts. Mais qu'ils s'arrêtent !

Heero : _Tenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. BOUM_

Little One doit être sacrement doué car le japonais vient de s'effondrer sur le sol. Je les entends reprendre leur souffles. Ils ont de la chance d'être ensemble. J'aimerais tellement vivre ça avec Duo. Ils se relèvent et se dirigent probablement vers le lit du blond.

Quatre : _Heeroooooooooo!_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait! De ce que j'ai entendu je pensais que Quatre était le seme. Quoiqu'Heero peut juste le chauffer. Par expérience, je sais qu'il trèèès doué dans ce domaine. C'est de cette façon qu'on a réalisé qui on aimait vraiment. Effectivement crié le nom d'un autre est un message plutôt clair!

Heero : _Quaa...ah!_

J'en ai marre de tous ces bruits. Je voulais prendre un bain pour m'éloigner des couples. C'est loupé !

Heero :_ Prend moi_

Quatre : _Tu vas avoir mal, je ..._

Heero : _M'en fous! Je veux te sentir en moi. Je t'aime._

Quatre : _Je t'aime aussi._

Heero : _aaaaaaaah_

Les gémissements se sont transformés en cris. Je vais devoir me soulager car je commence à avoir mal. Je glisse ma main sous l'eau et attrape ce p'tit bout en ébullition. Mon pouce joue avec mon gland. Je débute un va-et-vient lent mais avec tous ces bruits et ces cris ...

Heero : _Plus viiiiiiiiiiiiite_

Quatre : _Heeroooo_

... j'accélère rapidement le rythme sous les cris de jouissance de mes deux amis. Je sens le plaisir monter en moi et faire tressaillir tout mon corps. Et c'est dans cette osmose de plaisirs que je jouis!

Je sors du bain, l'eau est froide. Je n'en avais pas pris conscience à cause du couple et de leur activité.

Heero : _Quaaaaatre_

Quatre : _Heerooooo_

Je crois qu'ils ont fini. Je me sèche et m'habille. J'attends quelques minutes avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je jette un coup d'œil. Ils se sont endormis. Je sors de la chambre discrètement pour rejoindre mon démon. Je voudrais lui parler. Je frappe à la porte de sa chambre.

Duo : _Entrez_

Trowa : _Je ... _/ Je ne peux pas parler. Il sort de sa douche. Il a juste une serviette autour de la taille. Comment fait-il pour être si sexy./

Duo : _TROWA!_

Trowa : _Pardon?_

Duo : _Je t'appelle depuis 5 minutes. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?_

Trowa : _Rien rien. Je me posais une question. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je change de chambre avec Heero?_

Duo : _Non, pourquoi?_

Trowa : _J'ai été quelque peu coincé dans mon bain pendant que les amoureux franchissaient une nouvelle étape dans leur relation._

Duo : _Hahahahahahahahahaha ! Pas de problème._

Trowa : _Je changerai de chambre ce soir._

Je descend à la cuisine et commence le repas. Je suis occupé depuis une heure quand le japonais vient me rejoindre.

Heero : _Duo m'a dit que tu voulais changer de chambre. Il y a un problème avec Quatre?_

Trowa : _Aucun problème avec Little One. Mais le fait d'être resté dans la salle de bain pendant une heure trente alors que tu prenais ton pied m'a décidé. _/ Je me retourne. Et une tomate bien mûre ! Vengeance, vengeance. C'est mesquin mais j'en avais envie/

Heero : _Tu quoi?_

Trowa : _J'étais dans mon bain. Je me suis trouvé bloqué dans la pièce quand Quatre t'a plaqué contre la porte. J'ai préféré attendre que vous ailliez fini pour sortir!_

Heero : _O..O..OK_

La première semaine s'est terminée en beauté !

**RARs :**

Shirna : J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Merci pour ta review.

Kaorulabelle : Merci, même court ça fait toujours plaisir.

Florinoir : Merci. J'espère que Quatre continue à te plaire.

Gayana : Gomen pour le retard. Il aura des moments kawaï dans les prochains chapitres. Bien que dans celui-ci je pense qu'il y a une scène que t'aimeras bien.


	5. Action ou vérité

**Disclaimer :** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing est Copyright Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, Asahi television.

**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Le rating est utile pour ce chap. Avertissement ceci est une fic yaoi (relations entre hommes).

**Notes de l'auteur 2 :** Fic publiée une fois par mois

**Remerciement :** Merci à Mushu qui a relu ce chapitre et le précédent. Il m'a donné de précieux conseils pour l'améliorer. Gros kissous

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma sœurette. Je te souhaite un TRÈS JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. Gros zoubis.

**Couples :** vous verrez bien…

**Genre :** UA, romance, angst, léger OOC, lime

**RAR :** en fin de chap.

**MADNUG**

**Action/Vérité**

J'emménage dans la chambre de Duo. Elle a la même configuration que mon ancienne : un lit simple, un double, deux armoires et la salle de bain. Le châtain a choisit le grand lit. Cela m'arrange je préfère un lit plus petit. Je sens moins la solitude.

Duo est en train de se préparer pour la discothèque. Il balance des vêtements sur le sol. Il cherche un ensemble précis. Je ne sais pas lequel mais cela l'énerve. Il n'arrête pas de marmonner.

Je sors un jean et t-shirt bleu. Je vais prendre ma douche. J'en ressors vingt minutes plus tard. Je manque l'arrêt cardiaque. L'américain porte un pantalon de cuir ultra-moulant et un t-shirt bordeaux. Il ne m'a pas remarqué. Il se bat avec ses cheveux. Il est encore plus sexy sans sa natte.

Duo : _J'en ai marre!_ /Il jette sa brosse./

Trowa : _Veux-tu de l'aide?_

Duo : _AH! Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'avais pas entendu. T'es déjà prêt pour la boîte? Tu t'habilles toujours aussi simplement. Tu as raison. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de mettre autre chose pour être sexy._

Trowa /J'essaie de ne pas rougir de son compliment./ _Veux-tu que je t'aide à te coiffer?_

Duo : _Non merci. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à mes cheveux. Pas même Heero. Je finis toujours par y arriver._

Je ne dis rien. Je rejoins les autres. Quand j'arrive, Quatre devient tout rouge. Je trouve ça drôle et lui fait un petit sourire en coin. Résultat, il se cache dans la chemise d'Heero. Il n'était pas si timide dans la chambre. Il cache bien son jeu. Le japonais tente de rester impassible.

Les filles veulent savoir pourquoi j'ai changé de chambre. J'ai leur ai dit que c'était logique de laisser le couple ensemble. Elles m'ont répondu que dans ce cas, j'aurais dû le faire le premier jour. Elles veulent connaître la vraie raison. Je ne le dirai pas. De toute façon Duo se fera un plaisir de taquiner les amoureux!

Le natté arrive et nous partons. Durant le trajet il discute avec Hilde. Ces deux-là complotent quelque chose. Nous entrons dans la discothèque et nous nous installons à la table habituelle. Cathy et Hilde dansent avec leurs copains. Fei grogne. Je pense que Sally et lui ne vont pas rester longtemps. Quatre est sur les genoux d'Heero (pour ne pas changer!). Duo est assis sur le bord de la banquette. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelqu'un.

Je commande nos boissons au bar et retourne m'asseoir. Les deux couples sont sur la piste. À peine assis, l'américain fait de grands signes à deux mecs. Ils doivent avoir notre âge. Quand les a-t-il rencontré? Je suis jaloux!

Duo : _Trowa, je te présente Harry _/un brun avec les cheveux en pétard dont les yeux ont la même couleur que les miens/ _et Draco._ /un blond aux yeux gris. Couleur rare mais qui donne du charme./_ Nous les avons rencontrés à la plage. Tu venais de partir. Juste avant que Quatre et Heero rentre à la villa. _/Il se tourne vers eux./ _Vous en faites pas, il n'est pas très bavard. _/Sympa/ _On va danser?_

Draco : _Allez-y je vous rejoindrai. Je bois un truc d'abord._

Duo : _Okidoki._

Je commence à discuter avec Draco. Il est plutôt sympa et possède le sens de la répartie. On parle de tout et n'importe quoi. Il m'a parlé de Londres en me disant que c'est une ville chouette. Mais que pour les touristes c'est mieux de la découvrir avec de vrais londoniens.

Fei et Sally me font un signe et ils partent. Ils ne sont restés qu'une heure. Je comprends leur envie de tête-à-tête. Je décide de danser et Dray me suit.

Pendant les heures qui suivent je fais quelques pauses pour boire. Je me défoule ce soir. Les slows vont bientôt commencer car le DJ passe la série de musique langoureuse. Je suis super jaloux. Duo et Harry sont collés l'un à l'autre. Dray l'a remarqué et se colle à moi. C'est un excellent danseur. Du coin de l'œil, je vois un éclair dans les yeux de Harry.

Draco :_ Profites de tes vacances._

Trowa : _Pardon?_

Draco : _Tu pourras essayer d'avoir Duo pendant l'année. Profite de tes vacances. Flirte et amuse toi! De toute façon je ne crois pas que durant la semaine où Harry et moi sommes là, il se passera quoique ce soit entre vous._

Trowa : _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

Draco : _Tu l'aimes! _

Je m'arrête subitement. C'est si voyant que ça! Je me tourne et me prend un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Duo et Harry s'embrassent. Draco m'attrape le bras et recommence à danser. Il me regarde me posant une question muette. J'accepte.

Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre. Nos visages se rapprochent. Nos lèvres se touchent. Nous fermons les yeux et il approfondit le baiser. Il embrasse bien. Nous continuons jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir.

On se détache quand la musique s'arrête. Il garde ma main dans la sienne. Heero est étonné et Cathy en est bouche bée. Ils savent qui j'aime. Mais Duo est avec Harry pour l'instant et je n'ai pas envie de me morfondre seul dans mon coin. Alors je fais comme Dray me l'a conseillé. Je profite de mes vacances. Nous nous séparons et rentrons chacun de notre coté.

Le lendemain, les anglais nous rejoignent à la plage. Je reste sous le parasol à lire. Et Harry fait la même chose. Draco nage ainsi que Wufei. Heero et Quatre font les crêpes au soleil. Les autres jouent dans l'eau.

Après un certain temps, je me suis décidé à aller nager. Cela me fait du bien et me détend. J'aime sentir mes muscles travailler. Je sors de l'eau et préviens l'américain que je vais prendre ma douche. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau coincé. Il rigole. Je récupère mes affaires et me dirige vers la villa.

Mais avant que j'y parvienne, Draco attrape mon bras. Je me retourne et il m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire. Il rompt le baiser et me fait un clin d'œil. Il s'approche de moi et chuchote à mon oreille : "Je t'aiderais à le rendre jaloux!"

Il me regarde me fait un smack. Il s'éloigne me laissant partir. Arrivé dans la chambre, je continue à me poser des questions. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'utiliser Dray (même si c'est lui qui me l'a proposé). Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça. Et puis j'apprécie l'anglais.

Je décide de prendre une douche. J'adore la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps. Le massage de l'eau détend mes muscles. Je suis dans une bulle de bien-être. Au bout d'une demie heure j'arrête la douche, me sèche et retourne dans la chambre.

Duo est rentré de la plage. Il se tourne vers moi pour parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il commence à rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, Je ne comprends pas. Je m'approche de lui. Il ne détourne pas le regard.

Trowa : _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Duo : _Je...Je...Tu..._

Trowa : _Je?_

Duo : _Tu pourrais t'habiller? STP?_

Je me rendscompte que je porte uniquement une serviette autour des hanches. Elle couvre tout juste ce qu'il faut.

Trowa : _Tu me vois toute la journée en maillot. Je ne vois pas où est la différence!_

Duo : _Tu plaisante ! Ton short de plage cache bien plus que cette mini-serviette. Ta tenue est une incitation au viol! Tu te rends pas compte ce que tu peux être « sex » avec ces gouttes qui glissent sur ton torse. C'est limite si je ne te sautes pas dessus illico..._

Durant toute sa tirade, il a suivi des yeux le parcourt d'une goutte d'eau. Quand il en a pris conscience il est devenu tout rouge. Il s'est enfuit dans la salle de bain. Je reste sans voix. Au moins maintenant je suis sûr qu'il me trouve sexy et désirable. Il est attiré par moi.

Je n'ai pas mis ma tenue habituelle. Je suis moins à l'aise dans celle-ci. Mais je sais qu'elle fait beaucoup d'effets. Je range la chambre en attendant Duo.

Duo :_ Alors, comment ça se passe avec Draco?_

Trowa : _Bien, je l'apprécie vraiment. Et toi avec Harry?_

Duo : _Très bien. Ce gars est super. Il est intelligent, drôle et sexy. Que demander de plus?_

Trowa /Je suis jaloux./ _À t'entendre, on dirait que tu as eu le coup de foudre._

Duo : _Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Et puis il aime déjà quelqu'un. Je l'aide à le rendre jaloux mais ça ne fonctionne pas!_

Trowa : _Draco. J'ai vu le regard d'Harry lorsqu'il m'a embrassé_. /Ils ont la même idée./

Duo : _Yes. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes avec lui. Pour une fois que tu te trouves un mec en vacances._

Trowa : _Au départ je ne comptais pas avoir de copain. Tu sais que je suis amoureux et faisant cela j'ai l'impression de le trahir. _/Je détourne le regard en disant ça./

Duo : _J'ai une idée! On va les aider à se mettre ensemble!_

Trowa : _Je n'aime pas me mêler des histoires d'amour._

Duo : _Mais il me faut quelqu'un pour ouvrir les yeux de Dray. Il est totalement aveugle! Harry est tellement fou de lui qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voit il devient tout chose!_

Trowa : _D'accord, mais pas un plan foireux à la Cathy et Hilde. On le fait de manière discrète et rusée. _

Duo me saute dans les bras pour me remercier. Puis il me dit que je suis terriblement sexy ce soir. Sur ce, il me pince les fesses en rajoutant que je fais bien de les mettre en valeur. Pour finir il me chuchote que lorsqu'on a un beau cul il faut le montrer. Et hop, je rougis. Il y arrive toujours et s'amuse à le faire quand on est seul. On rejoint les autres et on part à la discothèque.

J'ai dansé toute la nuit avec Dray. Et Harry n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des regards assassins. Duo et moi avons trouvé un plan. Finalement il ne sera pas aussi rusé que ça. Ce sera un « gage ou vérité » puisque nous sommes coincé à l'intérieur vu la pluie.

Nous sommes tous réunis au salon. Léo et Vito, les copains de Cathy et Hilde, sont là ainsi que Dray et Harry. Quatre sur les genoux d'Heero, depuis qu'il sorte ensemble impossible de les déscotcher! Sally est assise à coté de Fei et lui tient la main. On a tous accepté de jouer. Mais j'ai ajouté une règle, on a chacun droit à un joker vérité et à un joker action.

La partie commence avec des questions banales et sans intérêts. Les gages sont stupides.

Cathy :_ Trowa?_

Trowa : _Vérité_

Cathy : _Jusqu'à présent quel a été ton meilleur moment des vacances?_

Trowa /Tous ceux passé avec Duo! Je réponds/ _Le trajet en avion. Duo?_

Duo : _Vérité_

Trowa : _Quel est ton meilleur souvenir?_

Duo /Il sourit/ _Mes rencontres avec Heero, Wufei, Quatre et toi. _/Ce n'est pas très sympa pour les autres mais on sait que Duo nous considère comme sa famille. Personne n'en est vexé. Je suis particulièrement touché./

Le jeu continu. Fei a manqué la crise cardiaque quand Duo a demandé à Sally s'il était aussi coincé au lit. Elle s'est fait une joie de nous dire qu'au contraire, il est très inventif et très doué. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant rougir que lui.

Hilde : _Trowa?_

Trowa : _Vérité_

Hilde : _De qui es-tu amoureux?_

Trowa /Je la fusille du regard./ _Joker _/Je lui dirai quand je l'aurai décidé et pas dans un jeu./ _Quatre?_

Quatre : _Vérité_

Trowa /J'ai envie de l'ennuyer/ _Qui est le seme?_

Quatre /Version tomate, il regarde le japonais pour avoir son accord./ _Généralement moi, mais on échange parfois._

Il pose une question stupide à Heero. Tout le monde sait qu'il l'aime. J'ai compris que le brun va venger l'honneur bafoué de son ange (qui n'en est pas un).

Heero : _Trowa? _/avec un sourire sadique que je ne connaissais pas/

Trowa : _Action _

Heero :_ Embrasse Duo. Pas un smack mais un french kiss_.

Trowa /Et m/ _Et si Duo n'est pas d'accord?_

Heero : _Crois moi, il l'est!_

Je regarde Duo qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Je m'approche de lui et met une main derrière sa nuque. L'autre lui relève le menton. Il me donne un accord tacite. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. On ferme les yeux en même temps. Je suis au paradis. Je caresse de ma langue ses douces lèvres et j'approfondis le baiser. On prend le temps de se découvrir, nos langues jouant ensembles. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'est merveilleux comme sensation, je ne pourrai la décrire. Au bout d'un temps qui me parait trop court, je me détache de cet échange au goût sucré à cause du manque d'air. Il garde les yeux fermés. Il est vraiment trop kawaï.

Je me tourne vers les autres. Hilde me fait un grand sourire en disant que nous avons battu le record du plus sensuel et plus long baiser échangé depuis le début des vacances. Je me retiens à grande peine de rougir et reprend ma place près de Dray qui me fait un clin d'œil. J'entends Cathy dire à Duo de revenir sur Terre. Il rougit et évite mon regard. Au moins je suis sûr qu'il a aimé.

Trowa : _Harry?_

Harry : _Vérité._

Trowa : _Qui aimes-tu? _/Il est obligé de le dire car il a déjà utilisé son joker./

Harry /Il baisse les yeux et bafouille/ _JesuisamoureuxdeDray_.

Trowa : _Peux-tu répéter? Je n'ai pas compris. _/Je sens que Draco est tendu;/

Harry : _J'aime Draco!_

Il se lève pour partir. Mais Duo le retient et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Harry :_ Duo?_

Duo : _Vérité_

Harry : _As-tu aimé le baiser de Trowa?_

Duo /Il me regarde dans les yeux en rougissant./ _Oui _/Il ne dit rien de plus. Je souris bêtement./ _Draco?_

Draco : _Vérité_

Duo : _Est-ce que les sentiments de Harry sont réciproques?_

Draco : _J'ai toujours cru impossible que mes sentiments soient partagés._ /Il se lève et s'accroupit devant Harry. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux./ _Je t'aime Harry depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu._

Harry lui saute dessus. Il pleur presque de joie. Dray le sert fort et puis l'embrasse. Je suis content pour eux. Duo me fait un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'ils se détachent je vois leurs yeux pétiller de bonheur.

Hilde : _Zut! À quelques secondes vous battiez Trowa et Duo!_

Tout le monde rigole.

Harry+Draco : _Merci_

Trowa : _Pardon?_

Draco : _Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux._

Harry : _Merci de votre aide à Duo et toi._

Le jeu prend fin et la soirée se déroule comme d'habitude. Le lendemain nos vacances reprennent leur cours normal : piscine, plage, discothèque. Harry et Draco nous accompagne le soir et parfois nous rejoignent à la plage. Chaque nuit à la boîte se passe comme la première. Duo m'invite à danser les slows et finit avec un smack. Je penses que s'il me propose ces danses c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas être seul.

Harry et Dray sont rentrés chez eux. Mais avant de partir, ils nous ont donné leur adresse e-mail. Ils vont essayer de venir nous voir pendant l'année. Nous sommes à la moitié de nos vacances et je crois que le reste ne sera pas de tout repos si les deux dernières semaines se passent comme les deux premières.

**RARs :**

Kaorulabelle : Merci, voilà la suite.

Naera Ishikawa : Merci. Contente que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que le reste.

Shuya : Merci. J'aime beaucoup quand Quatre cache son jeu, j'aime le voir en pervers. Comme tu as pu le lire le couple Duo et Tro-chan c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Schirna : Merci. Un petit chapitre plutôt calme concernant la cohabitation…

Florinoir : Merci. Désolée que la scène de la salle de bain te soit aussi arrivée. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle après on ne sait plus trop comment regarder les personnes. Afin c'était mon cas, je ne sais pas pour toi…

Didinette : Merci. J'aime faire monter la pression et m'arrêter au meilleur moment lol. Le sadisme a continué avec ce chapitre.

Trop contente c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews. Merci pour celles-ci elles me font vraiment plaisir.


	6. Cauchemars

**Madnug**

**Disclaimer :** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, Asahi television.

**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Avertissement ceci est une fic yaoi (relations entre hommes).

**Notes de l'auteur 2 :** Fic publiée une fois par mois. Sorry pour le retard mais je suis en période d'examen et donc un peu overbookée. J'essaierai de publier le chap suivant avant mes vacances.

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous les étudiants qui sont en examens.

**Couples :** 4x1x4, 5xS …

**Genre :** UA, romance, angst, léger OOC, confidence

**RAR's :** en fin de chap.

**Cauchemars **

Je me réveille et je vois qu'il est 3h du matin. Je me demande ce qui a provoqué ce réveil. J'entends des gémissements plaintifs. Je regarde Duo. Il est en train de se battre contre un ennemi invisible. Je me lève et me dirige vers son lit. Je le prend dans mes bras caressant son dos de manière apaisante. Il se calme peu à peu. Je sens que lui aussi est éveillé. Mais je ne bouge pas. J'attend qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il se blottit contre moi au lieu de me repousser. Il pleure. Je sens ses larmes couler sur mon torse. Je ne dis rien et resserre mon étreinte. Après une demie heure, ses larmes se tarissent. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Je le recouche et le borde. Au moment où je m'éloigne, il attrape mon poignet.

Duo : _Stp, dors avec moi. Je ne veux pas refaire ce cauchemar._

Je ne réponds pas et me couche à ses cotés. Immédiatement, il se blottit dans mes bras et dépose sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'entend murmurer merci et il s'endort. Je suis transformé en peluche mais j'adore ça.

Il est 9h quand je me réveille et il m'est impossible de bouger sans réveiller mon démon. Il est tellement beau et paisible. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Je ne sais combien de temps passe ainsi. Je finis par remarquer qu'il me regarde. Je lui fait un sourire et il me répond.

Je me lève pour prendre ma douche. Lorsqu j'en ressors, Duo me dit merci et me fait un smack. J'adore quand il fait ça. Je lui réponds simplement que les amis sont là pour ça. Je crois qu'il pense que je vais le questionner. Je ne le ferai pas. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas parler de son passé.

Les 2 jours qui suivent se passent comme d'habitude. Chaque nuit, Duo me réveille. Chaque nuit, je le réconforte. Chaque nuit, il me demande de rester. Le lendemain de la 3ème nuit, après son merci, je lui rappelle qui s'il veut en parler je suis là. Que je ne le jugerai pas. Que je serai une oreille attentive. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sors de la chambre.

La journée se passe normalement bien que Duo soit perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchit probablement à ma proposition. J'espère qu'il viendra me trouver. Même si je suis taciturne, je sais que parler de ses problèmes soulage. J'aimerais tellement l'aider.

Le soir au moment où je veux rentrer dans mon lit, Duo me demande de dormir avec lui. Il s'est rendu compte que ma présence à ses cotés chassait ses cauchemars. Il refuse toujours de parler, je me demande ce qui les provoque. Je me suis à peine assis sur le lit qu'il m'allonge. Il se blottit étroitement contre moi et soupire de bien-être.

Je souris d'être à nouveau transformé en peluche. J'aime beaucoup ce rôle. Il va me manquer à Madnug. Je me suis rapidement habitué à dormir avec mon démon. Il n'a pris pas conscience que grâce à lui mes nuits sont plus belles. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que lorsqu'il est dans mes bras. Je l'aime tant.

Cela fait une semaine que je me suis réveiller en pleine nuit pour calmer Duo. Ce sera la 4ème nuit complète que je dors avec lui ce soir. Maintenant, je me couche d'office dans son lit. Nos couchés et nos levés sont devenus un rituel que seuls, nous connaissons. Aucun de nous n'en a parlé.

Ce soir est différent. Je le sens tendu, anxieux. Pour l'apaiser, je ressers mes bras autour de lui et le rapproche de moi. Je caresse son dos et il a commencé à caresser mon torse. Ce simple geste me donne des frissons agréables.

Duo : _J'aimerais t'expliquer mes cauchemars. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas passer pour un faible. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Je sais que me taire peut être interpréter comme un manque de confiance. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je te fais confiance. Probablement plus que tu ne l'imagines. Rien que le fait de dormir avec toi le prouve. Même avec Heero j'en suis incapable. Il n'est pas capable de me rassurer comme tu le fais. Je ne sais pas d'où cette sensation vient, mais, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à apaiser mes cauchemars._

Trowa /Je resserre ma prise sur lui./ _Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'avais pas confiance. Chacun possède des secrets qui sont parfois douloureux. Tu sais que quoique tu dises je serai là pour toi. C'est une promesse._

Duo: _Merci Tro-chan. __J'ai envie de t'en parler. Tu es le premier à réussir à me mettre à l'aise. Heero ne sait en réalité pas grand chose. Ce qu'il connaît, il l'a trouvé par déduction. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler. Alors promet moi que tu ne diras rien, que tout restera entre nous, que rien ne sortira de cette chambre._

Trowa : _Je te le promets Duo. Mais tu n'as pas à te forcer de parler. Prend ton temps, je ne bougerai pas._

Duo : _J'ai besoin d'en parler. Mais ne m'interrompt pas sinon je n'y arriverai plus._

Trowa : _Compris_

Duo : _Comme tu le sais je suis orphelin depuis 5 ans. J'adorais mes parents, c'étaient des gens merveilleux. Malgré leur richesse ils étaient restés simples. Ils m'ont appris la valeur des choses et l'importance de l'amour. Si je les adorais, j'idolâtrai mon frère. Solo avait 2 ans de plus que moi et c'était le grand frère idéal. Je les aimais tous tellement. Parfois je me dis que je serais mieux si je les rejoignaient._

Il se tait quelques minutes et refoule ses larmes. Je le tient fermement dans mes bras. J'essaie de lui faire sentir ma présence pour le calmer. Il prend un grande inspiration. il recommence.

Duo : _En 3 ans, ma vie s'est effondrée. En 3 ans, j'ai perdu les seules personnes qui étaient chères à mon cœur. Les débuts du malheur ont commencé quand on a appris que ma mère avait une maladie incurable. Pendant 6 mois, je l'ai vu périr à petit feu. À la fin, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais sa principale préoccupation restait sa famille. Elle nous a fait promettre de toujours veiller les uns sur les autres. Sa dernière phrase c'était "je vous aime". Quand elle est partit, j'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais Solo et moi nous soutenions mutuellement._

_Mon père a voulu affronter la douleur tout seul. On voulait l'aider mais il refusait. Il est devenu distant et froid. On savait qu'il nous aimait. Son attitude nous blessait profondément. J'étais trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Je l'aimais et ne voyais pas pourquoi il refusait l'amour de mon frère et le mien._

_Un jour en rentrant de l'école, nous avons surpris une dispute entre mon père et mes deux grands-pères. Gé, le père de ma mère, le soutenait en disant qu'il approuvait la rédaction d'un testament ainsi que la désignation d'un tuteur pour Solo et moi. Il voulait prendre ses précautions au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Ji, le père de mon père, était contre. J'ai compris bien plus tard que le testament aurait été en notre faveur et que Gé aurait été notre tuteur. Donc Ji perdait toute la fortune de mon père._

_Malheureusement, mon père n'a jamais eu le temps de le rédiger. Le lendemain en voulant le réveiller, mon frère s'est rendu compte qu'il était mort. Un an après ma mère, mon père nous quittait aussi. L'autopsie a révélé qu'il a été empoisonné. Les enquêteurs n'ont jamais pu trouver les preuves contre Ji. Mais tout le monde était convaincu que c'était lui. D'ailleurs je le suis toujours et Gé aussi. Solo et moi, orphelins, avons été confiés à Ji. Il est devenu notre tuteur_

_Ce fut une année terrible. D'une part, je devais surmonter la mort de mes parents. De l'autre, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre comme un militaire. Heureusement, j'avais encore Solo. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche que cette année-là._

_Ji nous avait retiré de l'école. Nous n'avion plus aucun contacts extérieurs. De temps en temps, Ji recevait la famille Lowe. Un jour le petit-fils d'Odin est venu, lui aussi était orphelin. Ji n'était pas content car Odin avait demandé s'il pouvait rester avec Solo et moi. Nous étions tellement heureux de voir quelqu'un d'autre, qu'on a tout de suite accepté. Ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré Heero. Il m'a été d'un très grand soutien quelques mois plus tard._

_Après cette visite-là, chaque fois qu'Odin venait, il amenait Heero. Mon frère jouait aussi un rôle de grand-frère pour lui. On s'était reconstruit une famille à trois. Heero nous disait que son grand-père et Gé faisaient tout pour que ce dernier nous récupère. Ji n'était pas au courant de l'aide d'Odin._

_Un soir, Ji s'est énervé contre Solo et moi. Il était dangereux en colère. Il nous avait déjà battu. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas en colère mais en rage. J'avais à nouveau refuser de couper mes cheveux. C'était le seul souvenir de ma mère, Ji ayant détruit tous les biens matériels. Il s'est dirigé vers son armoire, a sortit une arme et tiré. J'aurais dû recevoir la balle en plein cœur. Mais Solo s'est interposé et c'est lui qui est mort. Il est mort dans mes bras, me disant qu'il m'aimait, que je devais être fort et que je ne devais pas oublier ma famille._

_Ji a étouffé l'affaire grâce à des pots-de-vin. J'ai plus ou moins surmonté le traumatisme avec l'aide d'Heero. Il m'a énormément soutenu. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi Ji avait tiré sur Solo. Tu es le premier à qui je raconte toute l'histoire._

_Odin et Gé ont convaincu Ji de m'inscrire dans une école. C'est là que je vous ai rencontré Quatre et toi. Si je cauchemarde beaucoup ces derniers-temps, c'est parce que cette semaine ça fera 4 ans que mon frère est mort. Et puis je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau._

Je le sers dans mes bras. Je pense que sa vie seul avec Ji est encore pire. Je suis persuadé qu'il le maltraite d'une quelconque manière. Mais je ne lui poserai pas de questions, il m'a déjà beaucoup dit.

Trowa : _Je suis content que tu te sois confié. Si tu as peur de perdre mon amitié parce que tu culpabilise pour ton frère. Tu as eu tort. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est Ji le seul et unique fautif._

Duo : _Merci de m'avoir écouté._

Trowa : _Je recommence quand tu veux. Si je pouvais je resterai avec toi plutôt que d'aller à Madnug. Mais tu ne seras pas seul, Cathy reste aussi._

Il m'embrasse! Un vrai baiser. Je vais défaillir. Je sais qu'il me remercie par ce geste. Quand il se détache, je le regarde et lui dit bonne nuit.

Duo : _Trowa, j'ai envie de toi. Je connais tes sentiments. Je t'ai entendu avec Cathy dans l'avion. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour._

Il m'embrasse à nouveau...

**RAR's**

Florinoir : La fin est sadique, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avancent lentement mais sûrement. J'ai bien ris en lisant ta review. Merci.

Mushuuuuuuuuuuuuu : C'est bien à toi que j'ai piqué l'idée du portrait chinois T'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce chap mais vu notre séssion de fou, je comprends. Je rougis en classe mais je sais que quand tu le remarque t'hâte de lire la suite.

Naera Ishikawa: L'histoire de Duo et Trowa avance à petit pas. Mais ils ont pas fini de souffrir. Je te rassure ils finiront ensembles mais quand… Merci.

Éliséa : J'ai horreur des « sad-end » donc ce sera un hapy-end mais pas tout de suite. Voilà une petite partie du passé de Duo mais j'ai encore son adolescence en réserve… Moi aussi j'aime ces deux couples, Trowa x Duo et Heero x Quatre, ils sont trop choupi et pas courant Merci.

Kaorulabelle : Petit crossover mais je les ferai probablement encore intervenir dans la fic. J'aime beaucoup ta fic sur Sakura, j'espère pouvoir bientôt lire la suite. Merci.


	7. Discussions

**Disclaimer :** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, Asahi television.

**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Le rating est utile pour ce chap. Avertissement ceci est une fic yaoi (relations entre hommes).  
**Notes de l'auteur 2 :** Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes études et mes examens de septembre. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chapitre suivant car j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche . Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.  
Mon premier semestre est très chargé, donc il y aura peut-être 1 ou 2 chapitres avant janvier. Mais après le rythme de publication devra être à nouveau d'un chapitre par mois.

**Remerciement :** Merci à Mushu qui a relu ce chapitre. Il m'a donné de très précieux conseils pour l'améliorer et a réécrit une scène. Gros kissous

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous les étudiants qui ont reprit les cours

**Couples :** 4x1x4, 5xS …

**Genre :** UA, romance, angst, léger OOC, lime

**RAR's :** en fin de chap.

**Discussions**

Duo : _Trowa, j'ai envie de toi ! Je connais tes sentiments. Je t'ai entendu dans l'avion avec Cathy. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour._

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Sa demande me surprend. Je réponds au baiser par réflexe. Je repense à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je l'arrête.

Trowa : _De quels sentiments parles-tu ?_

Duo : _Arrête de jouer l'autruche. Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle. Je t'ai entendu avec ta sœur. Tu lui as dit que tu m'aimes._

Trowa / Je rougis, mais il ne le voit pas dans la pénombre qui règne dans la chambre./ _Je t'aime Duo. Mais je refuse que tu te serves de moi pour te sentir mieux. Je ne veux pas faire l'amour sans qu'il n'yait des sentiments de ton côté._

Duo : _Il y a des sentiments ! Tu m'aimes !_

Trowa : _Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour moi ?_

Duo : _Je ne peux pas dire que je ressens la même chose que toi. Je ne le sais pas. Je dirai : « je t'aime » qu'à la personne avec qui je ferai ma vie. Je ne souhaite connaître qu'un seul et unique amour._

Trowa : _Alors on ne fera rien !_

Duo : _J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Tu es le seul avec qui je me sente si bien. Je t'ai raconté une partie de ma vie. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver. J'ai envie que l'on soit ensemble. Tu es le premier qui me donne la sensation d'être important. C'est la première fois que je veux faire l'amour et non pas baiser ou coucher. Pour finir, je pense pour la première fois de ma vie que je pourrais tomber amoureux. Je sais que, dans le futur, je t'aimerais._

Trowa : _Nous n'avons pas de temps. Dans moins de deux semaines, nous serons séparés. Je…_

Il m'interrompt en m'embrassant. Je réponds avec passion, amour et désir. Il veut que je lui fasse l'amour, je le ferai. Et je profiterai pleinement de chaque minute. Je le pousserai au bout de sa patience pour mieux l'amener à la délivrance.

Je me réveille avant Duo. Il est si paisible quand il dort. Il s'accroche à moi plus fortement que d'habitude. Je m'inquiète de sa réaction. J'espère qu'il ne changera pas trop de comportement. Notre amitié est forcément modifiée après cette nuit. Au moins maintenant, il connaît mes sentiments. Il se bouine contre moi, probablement qu'il ne veut pas se lever. Je lui caresse le dos.

Trowa : _Bonjour_.

Duo /Il m'embrasse doucement/ _Bonjour_.

Trowa : _Bien dormi ?_

Duo : _Grâce à toi. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Je te remercie pour cette nuit. J'avais besoin de réconfort et tu m'as donné bien plus. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'ai utilisé. Tu es très important pour moi et j'espère que mon attitude ne t'éloignera pas de moi. Je dois t'avouer que durant cette dernière semaine, j'aimerais que toutes mes nuits se ressemblent._

Trowa : _Je ne m'éloignerai pas. Je t'aime. _/Je remarque ce qu'il vient de dire./ _QUOI ? Tu veux recommencer !_

Duo : _Oui, je veux recommencer. J'avoue que tu es le meilleur amant que j'ai eu_.

Trowa /Je rougis/ _Euh…_

Il rigole et m'embrasse tendrement. Il se lève, prend ma main et me tire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il a décidé qu'on prendrait notre douche ensemble. J'apprécie beaucoup cette initiative. Je trouve que se laver l'un l'autre est vraiment intime.

Je ne sais comment me comporter avec Duo. Alors j'agis comme normalement. Pour le moment, il n'y a que nous dans la cuisine. Je termine de préparer le petit-déjeuner et Duo met la table. Je m'assois et lui prend place sur mes genoux. Je suis surpris. Il me regarde me faisant un grand sourire auquel je réponds.

On commence à manger. Heero et Quatre arrive. Ils sont étonnés de notre position. Heero est sceptique. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour nous car nous serons séparés dans peu de temps. Je sais que cette séparation me sera difficile. Je profite du moment présent. Je compte donner à Duo tout ce que je peux durant cette semaine. Notre petit-déjeuner finit, nous nous installons au bord de la piscine.

Je fais quelques longueurs avant que le groupe nous rejoigne. Je sors de l'eau et me sèche. Je met de la crème. Duo me prend le tube des mains et s'occupe de mon dos. Je lui souris pour le remercier. Il m'embrasse et j'entends deux cris de surprise. Le baiser se termine, il reste dans mes bras. Je vois Cathy et Hilde nous regarder avec de grands yeux. Ma sœur me saute dans les bras, elle est heureuse pour moi.

Pendant la journée, Duo me saute dessus dès qu'il le peut. Je sens qu'il a besoin de tendresse. Je ne me prive pas de lui en donner autant qu'il veut. Hilde s'est amusée à me taquiner.

Je fais la cuisine. Duo vient de monter prendre une douche. Je suis heureux même si je sais que ça ne durera pas. Cathy et Heero entrent dans la pièce. J'attends qu'ils parlent, je savais qu'on aurait une discussion.

Cathy : _Je suis heureuse pour toi !_

Heero : _Fais attention à toi. Tu vas souffrir lorsque tu seras à Madnug._

Trowa : _Même si je romps maintenant je souffrirai, donc je préfère en profiter. Je sais que nous allons être séparés car chacun dans une école différente. Je sais aussi que notre relation ne tiendra pas. Je ne comptais pas lui demander de rester fidèle. Tel que je le connais il me demandera de vivre ma « jeunesse ». Tout ce que je lui demande, c'est de rester mon ami._

Heero : _Je sais bien que tu penses réellement ce que tu dis. Mais quand vous ne serez plus ensemble, tes pensées changeront. Je n'ai jamais vu Duo aussi heureux. Je ne veux pas que voussouffriez à cause de cette relation. Je sais que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'apprécie énormément. J'espère que vous pourrez vous retrouvez après Madnug._

Trowa : _Merci pour ton soutien. Mais ce qui m'angoisse, c'est que vous veniez tous avec moi et qu'il reste seul. Si je pouvais je ne partirai pas._ / Heero sort et ferme la porte. Il a compris que je voulais parler avec ma sœur. /

Cathy : _Je veux te suivre ! On est jumeau. Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de toi !_

Trowa : _Toi comme moi savons pourquoi Père m'envoie là-bas._

Cathy : _Il veut casser notre complicité ! Je ne veux pas te laisser seul !_

Trowa : _Je ne serai pas seul. Tu oublies Quatre, Heero et Wufei. Tu sais que je les considère comme des frères. Tu sais aussi que Duo est plus important pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre avec autant d'intensité. Je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour maintenant etpeut-être même que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais je l'aime et ce qui compte pour moi c'est son bonheur et rien d'autre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. Il nous considère comme sa famille. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Tu es pour lui comme une sœur et je sais que pour toi c'est ton frère. Alors reste avec lui, il en aura plus besoin que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il retombe dans la solitude._

Cathy : _D'accord, de toute façon je n'aurai pas pu te suivre. Je reste auprès de mon beau-frère._

Trowa : _Merci sœurette ! Je t'adore !_

Je la prends dans mes bras. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, elle sort par la porte ouverte. Je retourne à la préparation du repas. Il faut qu'on ait une discussion sur Madnug tous ensemble. Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens deux bras m'entourer et un baiser papillon sur ma nuque. Duo pose sa tête sur mes épaules. Il a un petit sourire de bien-être. On garde cette position jusqu'à la prise d'une photo. Fei me fait un clin d'œil. Mon démon lui saute dans les bras, le remercie et lui dit qu'il faut absolument un double.

Les quelques jours qui suivent se passent comme dans un rêve. Duo est très câlin. Ce qui ne me gêne absolument pas, au contraire, j'adore le chouchouter et lui montrer l'importance qu'il a pour moi. Nos danses à la discothèque on fait des jaloux ! Duo dansait d'une manière tellement langoureuse que j'ai vu plusieurs personnes avoir le feu aux joues.

C'est la veille de notre retour, la discussion tant redoutée va commencer. On doit parler tous ensemble de Madnug. Je dois aussi parler à mon amour de l'après-vacances. Je sais que nous ne serons plus un couple mais je veux garder une place privilégiée dans son cœur.

Je fais comme toujours le petit-déjeuner. Mon démon me rejoint et m'entoure de ses bras. C'est devenu une habitude. On reste dans cette position jusqu'à l'arrivée de Quatre. Je continue la cuisine et les autres s'assoient les uns après les autres. Ils discutent de tout et rien. Lorsque je les rejoins, Heero comprend que je souhaite changer le sujet de conversation.

Heero : _C'est notre dernier jour. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions du futur de notre petit groupe. L'année prochaine nous serons séparés. J'aimerais savoir qui ira à Madnug. J'y vais malgré les réticences de mon grand-père._

Hilde : _Mes parents ont immédiatement dit oui. Je suis déjà inscrite._

Wufei : _Les miens sont d'accord car cette école est mondialement reconnue pour les arts martiaux. Je pourrais donc toujours défendre l'honneur de ma famille._

Sally : _Les miens ont accepté car la section science est excellente. En sortant de celle-ci, je serai certaine de pouvoir faire médecine._

Quatre : _Je ne comptais pas laissé ni mon meilleur ami, ni mon amour. Mon père est plus qu'heureux de mon choix._

Cathy : _Je ne pourrais pas y aller. Je n'ai même pas essayé car le but de notre père en envoyant Trowa là-bas est de démolir notre complicité ! Mais Quatre tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper de mon frère ! Ne le laisse pas se morfondre ! _ / Toujours à me protéger /

Duo / Il s'est assis sur mes genoux au début de la conversation. Il se bouine le plus possible contre moi. Je ressers mon étreinte. / _Je ne peux pas venir mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque._

Trowa : _Je vous remercie de venir avec moi._ / Je chuchote dans l'oreille de Duo / _Je t'aime._

Il se retourne et m'embrasse passionnément. Les autres débarrassent et nous laissent en tête-à-tête. Il change de position, il s'assoit à califourchon sur mes cuisses. On est torse contre torse, il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. On garde cette douce étreinte une dizaine de minutes. Puis il commence à parler se serrant plus dans mes bras.

Duo : _Tu sais que l'on ne pourra pas rester un couple. Je ne veux pas te promettre quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Je serais incapable de te rester fidèle. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que les relations physiques me rassurent. Elles me font oublier pendant un temps ma vie._

_Mais ce que nous vivons pour le moment est différent. Je tiens énormément à toi. J'espère que pendant les vacances et après Madnug nous serons à nouveau ensemble. Je suis incapable de te dire ce que tu souhaites entendre. Je ne te le dis pas mais je le ressens._

Trowa / Il m'aime. YOUPIIIIIIIIIII / _Je t'aime Duo. Je savais que l'on ne resterait pas ensemble. Je te mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas mal, mais je te comprends. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : je veux avoir une place particulière dans ton cœur, je veux une relation spéciale avec toi, je veux rester ton confident._

Duo : _Cela fait trois choses._ / Il me sourit. / _Je comptais bien t'envoyer des lettres et te garder comme confident. Tu es toujours de bon conseil. La place particulière dans mon cœur tu l'as déjà._ / Il m'embrasse tendrement. /

Trowa : _Je t'aime._

La journée se passe tranquillement. Duo n'a jamais été aussi affectueux. Il reste constamment près de moi. Il cherche toujours un prétexte pour me toucher ou m'embrasser. Il mange assis sur mes genoux pendant le repas du soir. On est dans la chambre et on se prépare pour la discothèque.

Duo : _Je n'ai pas envie d'aller danser. J'ai envie de passer la soirée seul avec toi. Si on allait se promener le long de la mer ?_

On prévient les autres et on sort main dans la main. On se ballade pendant une heure en silence puis on s'assoit sur le sable. Il s'installe aussitôt entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Je l'entoure de mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je suis tellement bien. L'avoir dans mes bras me fait me sentir complet. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se retourne, m'embrasse et se lève. Il veut rentrer. Nous entrons dans notre chambre. Notre chambre pour encore une nuit, notre dernière nuit. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

Duo : _Trowa, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Laisse moi t'aimer._

Nos vêtements on vite fait de recouvrir le sol laissant la pénombre seule pour nous contempler. On savait que chaque minute passée serait la plus longue possible. Il me couche sur le lit ce qui me permet de le voir dans toute sa splendeur. Il est superbe. Mes doigts effleurent son torse, il frémit tout en se rapprochant de moi. Je l'embrasse puis attaque son cou. Je l'entends gémir sous cette tendresse.

Il dessine mon torse avec sa langue sans oublier le moindre petit recoin nécessitant son attention. Ils jouent avec mes tétons jusqu'à leur durcissement. Je gémis et je le sens sourire contre ma peau. De ses mains il me caresse partout en évitant soigneusement la partie qui réclame son attention.

Il se redresse et m'embrasse avec fougue. Il s'éloigne et je le vois se lécher les lèvres de manière indécente. Ce qui ne put que me faire frissonner d'impatience. Il se rapproche de moi et trace un chemin de baisers sur mon corps ardent. Ensuite il colla sa tête sur mes abdos tout en continuant sa descente avec ses doigts, mais quels doigts …

Il commence par m'effleurer allant de la base à l'extrémité de mon plaisir pour redescendre ensuite caresser mon organe jouissif. Bien vite son mouvements s'accentua et un bout de langue vient toucher mon érection. Elle dessine des arabesques le long de ma verge. Je gémis de plus en plus. Soudain, je me sens plonger dans une douceur chaude et accueillante. Duo vient de me prendre entièrement. Il entame un va-et-vient lascif.

Je suis perdu dans les sensations. C'est la première fois que je ressens tout cela si fortement. Ses doigts font des mouvements de cisailles à l'intérieur de moi. Il me fait tellement de bien que je n'avais pas senti l'entrée de ses deux doigts. Il en ajoute un troisième et continue à me préparer tendrement. Je suis au bord de la jouissance.

Quand sans prévenir il stoppa le tout laissant échapper de ma gorge un râle de frustration.

Duo : _Attend que je sois en toi, je veux que cet instant soit à nous ! _

Il se penche sur la table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif. Il l'enfile et me pénètre lentement en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal. Je soupire de contentement lorsque je sens ses cuisses butter contre mes fesses. J'attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il entame un mouvement langoureux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet. Il garde son rythme jusqu'à ce que je lui dise d'aller crescendo. Le tempo de ses allées et venues se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à mon point sensible à chaque poussée.

Nos mouvements sont devenus sauvages, incontrôlables, mais tellement intenses. Je senti un monde s'éveillé dans mes entrailles et je n'allait plus résister bien longtemps. Il prit mes hanches et colla mon buste contre son torse en feu. Là, tout en me pénétrant, il reprit mon érection et courba ma tête pour que je l'embrasse. J'ai cru ne plus toucher le sol. Dans cette harmonie la plus totale, nous avons explosé en même temps tout en laissant planer dans l'air moite de chaleur nos deux noms. Nous nous effondrons d'épuisement l'un sur l'autre. Il prit sa respiration, se retire, jette le préservatif et se bouine contre moi.

Duo : _Merci…_

Trowa : _Je t'aime._ / Je sais que son remerciement n'est pas que pour ce que nous venons de faire. /

Duo : _Bonne nuit Tro-chan._

Trowa : _Bonne nuit mon petit démon._ / Il sourit et me donne un baiser papillon. /

Au matin, nous faisons nos valises avant de rejoindre le groupe. La matinée passe calmement. Duo reste en permanence avec moi. Il ne profite pas de la piscine. Il m'a dit préférer profiter de moi. Le déjeuner est moins joyeux car c'est le dernier des vacances. Mon petit démon s'installe sur mes genoux pour manger. J'aime quand il est câlin.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport paraît trop court. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer car je serai séparé de mon amour. Dans l'avion, je suis à coté de Duo contre le hublot.

On vient à peine de décoller que Duo s'endort déjà contre mon épaule. Il tient ma main dans la sienne. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Il est trop kawai. Je le réveille d'un baiser pour le repas. Il discute avec ma sœur. Ils sont en train d'établir un programme pour l'année. Les hôtesses récupèrent le plateau et Duo se bouine contre moi (il a relevé l'accoudoir). Il s'est installé confortablement pour regarder le film.

Après le film, je vois Cathy endormie. Duo en profite pour me donner un baiser des plus passionnés. On s'arrête à bout de souffle.

Duo : _Promet moi de profiter de toutes les possibilités qui s'offriront à toi à Madnug. Promet moi de vivre ta jeunesse. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes. Si tu m'aimes toujours dans deux ans, on se retrouvera._

Trowa : _Je te le promets._

Duo : _Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises si tu as un petit-ami. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles si je sors avec quelqu'un._

Trowa : _J'essaierai._ / Il m'embrasse tendrement et se serre contre moi. / _Je t'aime._

La fin du vol se passe sans encombres. Duo contre moi m'embrassant de temps en temps (environ tous les quarts d'heure). On récupère les bagages. Juste avant de se séparer, je l'entraîne à part.

Trowa _: Duo, je t'aime et je t'aimerai encore lorsqu'on se reverra. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Promet**-**moi de m'écrire au moins une fois par mois. Si tu veux j'enverrai mes réponses chez ma sœur pour que tu n'ais pas de problèmes. Mais je sais que j'aurai besoin de tes lettres pour tenir à Madnug._

Duo : _Je te le promets. Envoie tes lettres chez Cathy comme ça je suis sûr de les recevoir._

Trowa : _Je t'aime._

Je l'embrasse passionnément. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre et cette séparation va beaucoup me faire souffrir. Alors je mets tous mes sentiments dans ce baiser. Je veux qu'il s'en souvienne toute sa vie. Je l'aime et je sais que c'est la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'on est aussi proche.

On rejoint les autres main dans la main. On les détache juste avant de franchir les portes. Je croise une dernière fois son regard. Mes lèvres forment encore une fois les trois mots qui lient deux vies. Il me sourit. Je rejoint mon père. Dans deux jours c'est la rentrée. J'irai à Madnug en espérant que mon démon ne m'oublie pas.

**RAR's :**

Liline : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements pour mes examens. Le couple Trowa x Duo c'est aussi mon préféré. Ils sont trop kawai ensemble. Pour l'inspi, j'espère bientôt la récupérer.

Kyticat : Merci pour ta review. J'aime être sadique mais je pense que l'attente a été récompensée, non ? Même si les updates ne sont pas régulières je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic.

Magical Girl KikiMerci pour tous tes compliments rougis. J'adore les couples peu courants même si les habituels ne me dérangent pas. J'espère que l'histoire te captive toujours autant. Le rire et les larmes, il y en aura encore. Je pense que tu as du apprécie la scène entre Duo et Trowa, si tu avais aimé la scène de la salle de bain Je ne suis pas assez sadique que pour mettre l'eau à la bouche sans finir la scène.

Florinoir : Merci pour les encouragements. Je n'ai pas fini avec le « J-sadisme » mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'aime bien leur créer un passé difficile pour qu'ils apprécient pleinement leur bonheur

Encore un chti mot : j'ai de gros problèmes d'inspiration pour la suite donc si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies dites les moi. Je pourrais peut-être les introduire dans l'histoire.

Sinon je m'excuse encore une fois pour cet ééééééééééénorme retard. GOMEN


	8. La rentrée

**Disclaimer :** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, Asahi television.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Le rating est utile pour ce chap. Avertissement ceci est une fic yaoi (relations entre hommes).  
**Notes de l'auteur 2 :** Désolée pour le retard pour ce chapitre car j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche . J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus petits pour pouvoir mettre cette fic à jour plus souvent. J'espère publier en moyenne un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines.  
**Remerciement :** Merci à Magical Girl Kiki qui m'a souvent demandé l'avancement de Madnug. Ses encouragements m'ont bien aidé.  
**Dédicace :** Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous les étudiants qui ont finit les examens  
**Couples :** 4x1x4, 5xS …  
**Genre :** UA, romance, angst, léger OOC  
**RAR's :** Je n'y réponds pas cette fois-ci sinon je ne publierai pas ce soir Merci à Florinoir, Lwella, Biloduo, et Magical Girl Kiki.

* * *

**Résumé :** Pendant leurs vacances, la bande décide de suivre Trowa à Madnug. Mais Duo ne peut pas venir, donc Trowa a fait promettre Cathy de rester avec lui. Le couple Heero et Quatre s'est formé dès le premier jour. Trowa et Duo sont sortis ensembles mais ils ont rompu. Duo ne voulant pas promettre fidélité sachant qu'il ne le sera pas. Duo a laissé entendre à Trowa que son amour est réciproque.

* * *

**La rentrée**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. J'attends la répartition des chambres. Elles sont par 2 ou 3 élèves. Elles sont données en fonction de l'année mais aussi de la section. Le responsable mélange les options pour créer des liens entre celles-ci.

Je peux donc me retrouver avec chacun de mes amis. Nous sommes tous les quatre inscrits dans des options différentes. Je suis en sciences avec Sally. Heero est en informatique, Quatre en économique, Wufei en littéraire avec Hilde. J'espère qu'il arrivera à la supporter.

À la fin de la distribution des chambres, je suis avec Heero et Wufei est avec Quatre. Je vais voir le responsable pour savoir si je peux changer de chambre. Il me répond que je dois m'arranger avec mes camarades. Je lui dis de le noter sur sa liste.

Les amoureux sont très heureux d'être ensembles. Wu et moi sommes soulagés car nous ne risquons pas de les surprendre. Même si nous risquons de les entendre. Le couple est dans la chambre voisine. D'ailleurs, on les entend déjà déplacer les lits. Ils veulent probablement former un lit double

La chambre est spacieuse. Il y a une grande fenêtre dont la vue donne sur le parc. Les bureaux se trouvent sur ses cotés. Je remarque que mon père a fait installer mon ordinateur. Fei a pris son laptop. Au-dessus des bureaux se trouvent des étagères. Je suis content car je pourrais installer ma mini-chaîne hi-fi.

Fei a décidé de prendre le lit de gauche. Il est déjà en train de mettre ses affaires dans l'armoire. J'espère que mes douches tardives ne le dérangeront pas car il est à coté de la salle de douche. Quoiqu'il est aussi insomniaque.

Une fois le rangement fini, Fei s'installe sur son lit pour méditer. Sally lui manque déjà ! Mais lui sait qu'il la verra demain, moi je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le revoir. Je m'allonge. J'hésite à écrire une lettre pour Duo car si je commence dès aujourd'hui, je lui écrirai tous les jours. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Mon père m'a autorisé à écrire à Cathy qu'une fois par semaine. Si l'enveloppe est trop lourde, il finira par se douter de quelque chose.

Il est 19h et le repas vient de commencer. Le petit-déjeuner et le repas du soir ne sont pas mixtes. Fei est déçu. Il aurait aimé voir Sally. Mais bon, ils ont rendez-vous durant l'heure de pause qui suit le dîner.

Quatre a remarqué que Duo me manquait. Il refuse de me laisser seul avant le couvre-feu. Heero fait même un effort pour ne pas trop avoir l'air de vouloir sauter sur Little One.

On est tous les trois dans ma chambre. On parle de nos futures activités au sein de l'école. Quatre et moi espérons que les cours de musiques seront à la hauteur de la réputation de Madnug. Fei revient et les tourtereaux retournent dans leur nid.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain, la journée commence par un speech de la directrice. Lady Une explique les droits et devoirs des étudiants de Madnug. On doit tous avoir une activité parascolaire. On a 3h de libre quotidiennement. Les couples (homo ou hétéro) sont acceptés tant qu'ils ne s'exhibent pas. Elle précise que tout comportement raciste, xénophobe, homophobe ou autre sera très sévèrement sanctionné. Elle a l'air sévère mais juste.

Arrivé en classe, je m'assois au coté de Sally. Lady Une tient à l'égalité des élèves et à l'interaction entre eux. Donc on doit s'asseoir une fille à coté d'un garçon. Pendant la cérémonie d'accueil, Wufei m'a lancé un regard disant clairement que JE devais être celui qui serait avec Sally. Ce que j'ai fait car 1° je l'apprécie, 2° je n'ai pas envie de me faire draguer et 3° je n'ai pas envie de mourir sous la lame du chinois.

Notre professeur principal arrive. C'est une belle femme. Elle doit avoir 25 ans. Elle ressemble un peu à Hilde. Elle a des cheveux noir-bleus courts et des yeux bleu foncé. Elle se nomme Lucrézia Noin. Elle nous dit que nous pouvons venir la trouver quel que soit le problème. Selon elle, le rôle de titulaire de classe c'est aussi celui de conseiller ses élèves en cas de besoin. Elle a l'air sympa et attentive à ses étudiants.

* * *

Chapitre court mais ENFIN la suite. Normalement la suite devrait arriver dans 2 semaines. Les chapitres seront dorénavant petits, comme ça je peux mettre à jour plus régulièrement.

Dans le prochain chapitre : _la découverte de leur activité parascolaire et des nouvelles de Duo._

Voulez-vous de chapitres en POV de Duo ? Ou les lettres suffiront ?

Zoubis Lucy-hp et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
